


Amor Inmortal

by LevitaHatake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitaHatake/pseuds/LevitaHatake
Summary: Un día, Corazon, el hermano menor de la olvidada familia Donquixote, rescato a un niño en el bosque.Un pequeño ejército liderado por Doflamingo Donquixote, que pretende regresar al poder.Aquel niño será la discordia entre el par de hermanos y su meta de volver a la gloria.Un amor que no debió surgir, una pelea para defenderlo y una promesa eterna.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, de nuevo aquí tratando de darle un fanfic más a este fandom y a mi OTP.  
>  Ahora gracias a que me entro un “hype” por Berserk (lo recomiendo bastante, tanto manga como si viejo anime, el actual es una blasfemia), a que se acerca la nueva temporada de Game of Thrones y que escuche mucho canciones de Saint Seiya, tienen a su disposición una nueva historia con temática fantasiosa-medieval, que tal vez no sea de lo más novedoso, pero tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema y como siempre, con todo lo que se trata de mi ship favorita (Corazon x Law), lo tengo que compartir para que más gente lo conozca y este fandom tan pequeño comparado con otros, tenga más material.   
> El título de este fanfic (y prácticamente su trama base) lo saque gracias al opening de la saga de Hades de Saint Seiya. Iba escuchando la canción en el autobús y ¡pum! Se me ocurrieron varias escenas y planee el fanfic.   
> En fin, espero que les guste la premisa, nunca antes había escrito con este ambiente, y la idea falta de establecerse bien, pero bueno, siento que haré algo más o menos interesante, sino, al menos tendrá buenas escenas de vez en cuando.   
> Cualquier duda, no duden en preguntarme, con toda confianza.

-Doffy, creo que escuche algo por aquella dirección…-dijo un joven de espeso cabello rubio y de tez pálida mientras detenía el caballo blanco en el que montaba. Le había hablado a su hermano mayor con una expresión de preocupación-¿podrán estar emboscándonos?

  
-Vaya que estás atento hoy, realmente no alcanzo a percibir nada-contesto el hermano mayor que al igual que su hermano tenía el cabello rubio.

  
-Si quieres iré a revisar…

  
-Espera, no seas imprudente, no vayas solo. Vergo, Diamante, vigilen el perímetro, mi hermano y yo iremos a examinar esa zona-ordeno a sus subordinados.

  
-Entendido, Doffy.

  
-Vamos, Corazon…-y el hermano mayor avanzo primero hacia aquel lugar en donde su hermano le había indicado; este joven iba sobre un caballo color negro que avanzaba con cuidado gracias al control que le proporcionaba el joven.

 

Doffy, el hermano mayor cuyo hombre real era Doflamingo, era un joven de tez bronceada, con el cabello rubio muy recortado, de cuerpo atlético (era algo grande a comparación de los hombres promedio de la época) que cubría con una vestimenta muy extravagante y distintiva; en primer detalle, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una especie de cristales de color rubí que habían sido forjados con alineación de metal para sujetarlos fuertemente a su rostro. Sobre sus hombros descansaba un abrigo de abundantes plumas rosadas y sobre su torso una ligera armadura de metal que protegía su corazón y entrañas; esta extraña coraza había sido decorada con distintos tipos de joyas y había sido pintada con una extraña mezcla de tonos rojizos que hacían relucir su armadura cada vez que hacía un movimiento o se exponía a la luz.  
Corazon, el hermano menor, estaba ataviado de una armadura ligera de color marfil en cuyo pecho estaba dibujado un estandarte de corazón con pequeños rubíes, sobre su fuerte cuello tenía una especie de bufanda color negro que parecía dar origen a la capa del mismo color que yacía a su espalda.

El par de hermanos avanzaron poco a poco a través de árboles y espesos arbustos.  
Cada vez se acercaban más hacia el epicentro de los sonidos.  
Al estar a unos cuantos metros notaron que todo el grupo de sonidos provenían de un claro del bosque. Una mezcla de gritos, jadeos, risas e inconfundibles ruidos de golpes llegaba a sus oídos con más claridad.

 

-Vamos…-le indico Doflamingo mientras bajaba de su caballo y sacaba una pesada espada de una funda que tenía a su costado-. Iré a verificar cuantos tipos son…  
-Sí…

 

Y después de unos segundos el hermano mayor regreso con un semblante serio y subió a su caballo rápidamente.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué clase de sujetos eran?-cuestiono Corazon.

-Son cinco tipos… Nos encargaremos de ellos.

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué se trata?

-Ya lo verás…

 

Y un grito desgarrador inundo los alrededores.

 

-Ese grito… Es de un niño… ¡Maldita sea!-y el hermano al que se le apodaba Corazon tomo su ballesta, la cargo rápidamente, puso en su hombro una porta flechas lleno y avanzó rápidamente hacia aquel lugar de dónde provino aquel perturbador grito.

-¡Espera, no te adelantes…!-exclamo el hermano mayor que hizo acelerar su caballo mientras blandía su espada.

 

Y Corazon irrumpió en ese claro donde un grupo de hombres había hecho una especie de campamento. Cuatro sujetos jóvenes, de muy mal aspecto sujetaban unas cuerdas que se encontraban atadas a los delgados brazos y piernas de un jovencito de cabello negro que gritaba y se retorcía para evitar que un desagradable hombre adulto se abalanzara sobre su cuerpo desnudo y repleto de heridas.  
Los ojos de Corazon, que eran de un color ámbar, se quedaron sumamente abiertos al toparse con aquella impúdica escena.  
Inmediatamente el joven de armadura color marfil apunto su arma y arrojo una flecha contra el pecho de aquel asqueroso hombre que pretendía asaltar el cuerpo de aquel niño.

 

-¡MALDITO…!-grito el rubio lleno de ira mientras recargaba una flecha y fulminaba los rostros impactados de aquellos sujetos cómplices. Sus ojos reflejaban todo el repudio hacia aquellos individuos.

 

Pronto su hermano mayor se le unió. Doflamingo cabalgo a toda marcha contra aquellos cómplices que soltaron las cuerdas para huir lo más rápido posible...  
Finalmente la espada de Doflamingo hirió por la espalda y sus costados a dos individuos mientras que el otro par restante fueron atravesados por flechas del hermano menor.  
Al instante de ver a todos aquellos sujetos sin señales de vida, Corazon bajo rápidamente de su caballo y se acercó a aquel niño que máximo tendría unos doce años.

 

-¡Corazon…! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa!?-y Doflamingo bajo también de su caballo-.Vámonos, ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Doffy, dame tu abrigo…

-Dios… No tienes remedio…-y el hermano mayor le cedió su pieza de ropa-¿Qué crees que harás?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia-respondió Corazon mientras cubría la desnudez de aquel muchachito-¿Puedes hablar? ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto al niño mientras se quitaba el guante de su mano derecha para posarla sobre la frente del afectado-. Al menos no parece que estés enfermo pero tienes muchas heridas…

-Ni siquiera quiere o puede contestar, además te está mirando como si te fuera a atacar, deja de perder tiempo, nuestro trabajo aquí termino-declaro el rubio de gafas de rubí mientras hacía un ademan con su mano derecha para señalar el cadáver de aquel abusador que ahora tenía una flecha atravesada-. Vámonos, no pretendo cargar con una boca más…

-Yo me haré cargo de él hasta que aprenda a defenderse-terció el rubio de cabello espeso que parecía cubrir ligeramente sus ojos-. Además, tú has hecho lo mismo ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero aquellos niños obviamente tenían potencial y habilidades cuando los encontré, no era el mismo caso. Este, por desgracia…

-No te molestara en lo absoluto, te lo prometo. Me encargaré de él… Por favor, Doffy.

 

Y Doflamingo miro con atención como su hermano menor seguía insistiendo con aquel niño sobre su nombre y procedencia. Observo como su hermano sacó un pañuelo y le limpiaba la cara a ese niño de cabello negro que seguía sin decir una palabra.

 

-Está bien, de acuerdo… Eres demasiado piadoso…-dijo Doflamingo con voz calmada.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo hasta que te sientas mejor?-decía Corazon con un tono amigable y alentador-. Habrá comida y un techo donde puedas dormir tranquilo… No volverás a toparte con un hombre como el que te ataco, te lo prometo.

 

El niño, cuyos ojos grises estaban fijados en el rostro del rubio que le alentaba a ir con él, tenía una seria expresión, el precavido impúber trataba de calcular y averiguar si valía la pena escuchar las palabras de aquel sujeto. En esos tiempos no era prudente confiar en alguien, muchas personas solo pretendían abusar y aprovecharse hasta donde pudieran y de todo lo que viviera.

 

-Si alguien vuelve a querer a hacerte daño de esa manera, lo matare sin dudarlo-declaro el rubio con un tono de voz que reflejaba su compromiso y sinceridad. Corazon tendió su mano derecha al niño.

 

El par de iris de color ámbar de Corazon no se movió ni un segundo del rostro de aquel niño ni por un instante, ni su mano vacilo ni por un momento.  
Y la delgada, pequeña y lastimada mano de aquel muchachito se movió con lentitud hacia la fuerte y grande mano de Corazon para finalmente sujetarla con fuerza.  
Una amplia y cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Corazon.

 

-Vamos…-y el rubio tomo con cuidado al niño entre sus brazos para subirlo a su caballo.

-Ja, no lo puedo creer, no pensé que fueses a tener un hijo a tan temprana edad-soltó Doflamingo con una risa suave mientras miraba con interés como su hermano menor aseguraba al jovencito al caballo y se encargaba de cubrirlo bien con su abrigo-. En la que te has metido… Corazon, tienes veinte años, no arruines tu vida con esto…

-No creo que este arruinando mi vida, hermano. Además, dudo mucho que fuese a engendrar un hijo algún día-opino Corazon mientras subía al caballo y revisaba los últimos detalles-, tengo pésima suerte con las damas…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces-dijo Doflamingo mientras subía a su caballo-. Cuando el momento llegue, necesitaremos tener descendencia, no importa como…

-Oh Doffy, de nuevo con esas ideas…

 

Y echaron a andar de regreso al bosque.  
Cuando se reunieron con su equipo todos miraron sorprendidos al pequeño que acompañaba a Corazon.

 

-¿Qué creen? Mi querido hermano acaba de convertirse en padre-anunció Doflamingo con sorna mientras seguía su marcha y sus subordinados le seguían.

-Ya basta Doffy…

-Vamos, Cora, no es para tanto...-y lanzo otra sutil risa-. Bueno, si ese niño se quedara con nosotros hasta que pueda defenderse por sí mismo, tal como dijiste, deberá entrenar bastante, no podemos perder tiempo…

-Por ahora dale unos días para recuperarse-dijo Corazon-. Está muy herido, es un milagro que siga consciente…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero en cuanto se haya recuperado comenzara el entrenamiento.

 

Y después de una aproximadamente una hora y media llegaron a un gran campamento conformado por varias casas de campaña muy bien estructuras y grandes (que parecían lucir más como pequeños fuertes), tiendas de campaña más sencillas y pequeñas que eran usadas por subordinados de bajo rango, un par de carruajes, muchas carretillas, varias fogatas iluminaban el lugar y estaban rodeadas por grupos de soldados que calentaban su cena en el fuego. El detalle quizá más importante del lugar eran las muchas banderas cuyo estandarte exponía un par de aves en color rosado y negro que parecían volar hacia una corona de oro que estaba sobre sus cabezas.  
Era un pequeño ejército bien organizado.

 

-Bien, ya llegamos-declaro Corazon bajando de su caballo junto a aquel niño que aún seguía cubierto por el llamativo abrigo de Doflamingo-. Vamos, primero hay que atenderte esas heridas y luego comeremos algo…

-¿Me devolverás mi abrigo ya?

-Por favor, Doffy, deja que lo lleve a mi tienda y le pueda dar otra ropa-y Corazon llevo en sus hombros al pequeño-. Te lo devolveré rápido.

 

El rubio camino hasta llegar a una de esas enormes casas de campaña. La suya en particular, además de tener banderines con el estandarte de las aves, tenía una gran lona con el dibujo de un corazón. Al entrar Corazon instalo al niño sobre su gran cama, tomo la sabana con la que se cubría al dormir y con esta envolvió al pequeño para quitarle el abrigo de su hermano.

 

-A mi hermano le gusta mucho su abrigo…-le dijo Corazon un tanto divertido al niño que seguía sin hablar ni esbozar expresión alguna más que la de neutralidad-. Iré a traer al sanador, te curaran rápido esos golpes, no te preocupes. Ahora vuelvo…

 

Y el rubio salió de su tienda. El niño de cabello negro despeinado echo una mirada a su alrededor. Observo con atención las distintas posesiones de aquel hombre de cabello rubio.  
Había tres cofres, un par de sencillos de madera y bisagras de metal común, y el otro más vistoso, de un color vino y con detalles en oro.  
A un lado de estos descansaba un mueble de madera que fungía como una especie de escritorio; en el reposaban varios libros, pergaminos, una bolsa de piel café, un frasco de tinta con una pluma dentro, una veladora, una jarra de metal y un tarro.  
Luego noto con suma curiosidad un par de lanzas que se encontraban al costado de la entrada. Finalmente miro con interés una vieja silla donde yacía un montón de ropa y un par de botas que se recargaban en los pies de dicho mueble.  
La carpa estaba iluminada por cuatro linternas de metal cuyas gruesas velas no parecían tener mucho encendidas dentro de ellas.

 

-¿Y qué tal está el mocoso? Parece que ya reaccionó al mundo real…

 

Aquel hombre rubio bronceado había llegado a la tienda, detrás de él venía su hermano menor y un hombre viejo que cargaba una valija.  
El par de hermanos se habían despojado de sus deslumbrantes armaduras y ahora vestían sencillas camisas blancas de algodón con mangas holgadas y remangadas hasta los codos y mallas de un color café desgastado.  
Pronto el hombre, que no podía ser otro más que el sanador, se acercó al pequeño y comenzó a inspeccionar sus heridas.

 

-No es tan grave, solo son heridas superficiales, estará bien pronto-comunico el anciano mientras aplicaba una especie de ungüento sobre las distintas heridas del infante.

-Menos mal…

-Perfecto, así comenzara a entrenar pronto-dijo Doflamingo al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos-. Ahora la cuestión es… ¿Acaso es mudo o algo así? No ha dicho nada desde que lo encontramos en el bosque.

-Law-dijo una débil voz-. Mi nombre es Law.

-¿Eh? Por fin hablaste. Vaya… Tienes nombre. Bien, Law, mañana tienes mucho que hacer, ¿entendiste?-le informo Doflamingo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante.

-Sí…-respondió el chico secamente.

-Espera, no… No tienes que hacer eso aún...-intervino rápidamente Corazon balbuceando-. Doffy, ¡al menos dale un día de descanso!

-Descansará, pero no es pretexto para que no empiece a aprender cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, mañana le darás un informe y recorrido de todo el campamento-dijo el hermano mayor mirando a Corazon-. No es nada exhaustivo físicamente, ¿o sí? Espero verlos mañana cumpliendo con eso, buenas noches-y se retiró del lugar.

-Listo… Solo cuida los vendajes. Me retiro, joven Donquixote. Buenas noches.

-Muchas gracias, buenas noches…

 

Y de nuevo quedaron solos, Corazon y aquel niño llamado Law.

 

-Así que ese es tu nombre… ¿Puedo saber de dónde provienes?-pregunto el rubio mientras le daba una especie de camisón blanco a Law.

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Vamos a comer, ¿Qué dices?

 

Y Law se levantó con cuidado de la cama.

 

-No tienes que levantarte, puedo traer algo para que comas aquí.

 

Law negó con la cabeza y se propuso a caminar hacia la salida pero sus piernas estaban sumamente debilitadas.

 

-En serio, no te preocupes, quédate aquí-dijo el rubio adelantándose-. Ya regreso…

 

En unos minutos Corazon había regresado con dos platos llenos de verduras y carne.  
Ambos comieron sentados sobre la alfombra color vino que tenía la campaña.

 

-Es una buena comida, mi hermano y todos los demás nos esforzamos en conseguir buenos suministros-conto el rubio mientras tomaba un trozo de carne-¿Esta rica, cierto? Pero que tonto… No te traje pan, discúlpame. No acostumbro a comer con panecillos…

 

Law estaba totalmente inmerso en su comida que apenas noto la voz de Corazon.

 

-Y también olvide servir agua…-se levantó para dirigirse a su mesa y tomar la jarra junto con su tarro-. Toma, debes de tener bastante sed…

 

Y finalmente terminaron con su comida.

 

-Bueno, ya es tarde… Puedes dormir en mi cama-le dijo el rubio con confianza-. Mañana podremos encargarnos de conseguirte…-y bostezo profundamente-, ropa y cama.

 

Law lo miraba con fría curiosidad, seguía cada movimiento y expresión que producía aquel hombre de cabello dorado. Corazon apagaba con cuidado las linternas para finalmente  
tenderse sobre la alfombra y estirar sus extremidades.  
El niño de cabello negro se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos en medio de aquella leve oscuridad (aun entraba cierta luz externa de la luna y alguna que otra fogata del campamento). Corazon pronto se percató de ello y pregunto amablemente:

 

-¿No puedes dormir? ¿Quieres que vuelva a encender las velas?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

 

Law negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a recostarse, al fin, sobre aquella cama.  
Corazon se quedó perplejo ante el ambiguo gesto del niño y sin poder aguantar más el cansancio, cerró sus parpados y se sumió en el sueño.  
Aquel chico de ojos color humo se quedó despierto por unos minutos más…  
Escucho los leves ronquidos de ese rubio que dormía profundamente en el suelo, contemplo el techo de aquella carpa e intentó fervientemente de olvidar la razón por la que había sido rescatado y llevado hasta ese lugar.  
Qué extraño era el destino, que sorprendente era cada día, que hostil y mecánica era la vida ahora que no quedaba nada a lo que llamar hogar ni a quienes llamar familia.

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Bienvenidos (¡al fin!) al segundo capítulo de este fanfic.   
> Creo que no hay disculpa válida, pero aun así lo voy a intentar…  
>  Lo siento mucho :c   
> Me avergüenza haber tardado demasiado en actualizar, en especial cuando tal vez este capítulo no vaya a ser la gran cosa ni tan largo…   
> A veces me ocupo en mi otro fanfic, escribiendo otras cosas, en mi trabajo o simplemente en otras cosas personales.  
> Quiero agradecer a los lectores que han estado al pendiente de este fanfic, no saben qué bonito se sintió leer sus comentarios y ver el interés que tienen por ver continuar esta historia. Muchas gracias <3   
> Una última cosa más; si acaso tengo alguna lectora fantasma que es de México, específicamente de los estados afectados por el pasado terremoto del 19 de Septiembre, quiero mandarles mis mejores vibras, fuerza y cariño.   
> Fuerza México, mi país, nuestro país, es fuerte y solidario.

―Buen día, Doffy.

 

Corazon y Law se encontraban caminando por el gran campamento de aquel pequeño ejército liderado por aquel par de hermanos de apellido Donquixote. Habían desayunado y Rosinante ya se había encargado de conseguir ropa apropiada para el pequeño Law; ambos vestían sencillas camisas de algodón de un percudido color blanco, mallas de un oscuro color café y unos sencillos (y algo desgastados) botines de piel casi del mismo color de sus mallas.   
Law se sentía perfectamente bien, las heridas ya no le molestaban y le había asegurado a Corazon que podría salir y hacer cualquier actividad sin problema. 

 

—Buen día, Rosinante… ¿Y qué tal está tu crío?—saludo Doflamingo con sorna mientras miraba con atención al niño que iba al costado de su hermano. El hombre llevaba ropa igual de sencilla que su hermano, la única diferencia era que la camisa de este estaba teñida de un ligero color rosado. 

 

—Se llama Law, recuérdalo, por favor… 

 

—Lo sé, lo sé, no te molestes… Entonces, ¿ya estás listo para enseñarle el campamento y todo lo que se requiere para estar aquí? 

 

—Sí, Law ya se siente mucho mejor, así que, tal y como tú lo deseaste, todo avanzará rápido—respondió Corazon con voz optimista—. Tengo un presentimiento...

 

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué?

 

—Creo que Law será un buen espadachín, tuve un sueño al respecto… Soñé que Law usaba una espada fácilmente a la primera semana de tomar entrenamiento. 

 

—Vaya… Pues entonces llévalo con Diamante, para esta hora ya debe de estar entrenando a los más jóvenes, Law podría hacerse un espacio ahí. 

 

—Sí, precisamente nos dirigíamos para allá. Bien, nos vemos más tarde. 

 

— ¡Mucho cuidado, no quiero que se quede sin un brazo, sería una molestia más!—exclamó Doflamingo en tono de broma provocando un fastidio más en su hermano menor quien esbozo una mueca de desagrado un tanto infantil. 

 

Y Corazon y Law continuaron su camino. 

 

—Disculpa a mi hermano, es algo… irreverente—comento el rubio de cabello espeso mientras le echaba una mirada amistosa a Law—, pero es una buena persona, si no fuera por él muchos de nosotros aquí no estaríamos vivos ni con la suerte de tener una buena comida y un lugar seguro donde dormir. 

 

Law observo a lo lejos a varios grupos de soldados que se encontraban ejercitándose, personas limpiando, organizando o acomodando algo, otros se encontraban cargando costales de suministros y otros pocos solo charlando mientras se tomaban un descanso. 

 

—Nosotros nos conocemos como “el ejercito del ave carmesí”—continuo narrando Corazon sin detener sus pasos—. No sé si ya hayas notado los banderines que se pueden ver por los alrededores… 

 

—Pero hay dos aves en la bandera—dijo Law con voz neutra—. Hay un ave de color blanco también. 

 

—Ah, bueno, verás… Esa ave me representa a mí, pero no quise que… Bueno tú me entiendes, prefiero dejarle toda la fama a mi hermano, aunque insistió en representarme gráficamente aunque sea en las banderas—explico el hombre con cierta vergüenza mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Él es el ave carmesí… Le va muy bien ¿no? 

 

Law no respondió a esa última pregunta, se limitó a mirar seriamente al rubio que seguía un tanto intimidado por recordar ese detalle. De pronto recordó algo especial que había notado…

 

—Entonces tu nombre verdadero es Rosinante—comento Law con la misma voz calmada de antes. 

— ¿Cómo?

—Tu hermano, te llamo así cuando lo saludamos. 

—Oh, cierto… Sí, me llamo Rosinante. Tú puedes llamarme como quieras, Corazon o Rosinante, de la manera que sea más cómoda para ti. 

 

Pronto llegaron a una zona que parecía un pequeño campo de batalla, era un espacio circular de aproximadamente siete metros de ancho y de largo, rodeado de un grupo de jóvenes y niños que animaban a los que se encontraban luchando dentro de aquel circulo. Una chica de largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, y que tendría aproximadamente la misma edad de Law, se encontraba atacando con una espada de madera a un chico muy robusto que le sobrepasaba por un par de cabezas en altura. 

 

— ¡Vamos, Baby…! ¡Con más fuerza y velocidad! ¡Atácalo como si lo fueses a matar!—gritó un hombre de altura impresionante, sumamente delgado y de abundante cabello castaño. 

 

Y la chica dio una fuerte estocada que termino derribando al chico regordete al suelo. La multitud de jóvenes y niños de alrededor alabo con gritos y silbidos la hazaña de la niña. 

 

— ¿Lo hice bien, señor Diamante?—pregunto la chica después de recuperar el aliento. En sus ojos color violeta había una evidente ilusión de recibir un buen comentario sobre la hazaña que había logrado hacer. 

 

—Vas mejorando, ciertamente. Sigue así, Baby—dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la espada de madera que había usado la niña— ¿Corazon? ¿Qué haces aquí?—y al decir esto último en su rostro una fugaz expresión de aversión se dejó ver hasta que fue reemplazada por una expresión de indiferencia que pretendía ser lo más cortes posible. 

 

—No sé si recuerdes que ayer tome bajo mi tutela a este chico—y Corazon poso sus manos en los hombros de Law—. Su nombre es Law y, tanto como por órdenes de mi hermano y preocupación mía porque este pequeño se vuelva fuerte, queremos que tome entrenamiento lo más pronto que se pueda. 

 

—Pues si Doffy lo ordena, así será—declaró el hombre mientras cruzaba los brazos y se inclinaba para ver a Law más de cerca—. Veamos… 

 

Diamante se puso a inspeccionar al niño. Law pudo apreciar el rostro de aquel hombre que miraba con atención sus brazos y piernas, noto con desagrado que su cara era un tanto grotesca, los gruesos labios que este sujeto tenía le parecían desagradables y los ojos azules que le miraban con desaprobación le hicieron tener una aversión instantánea hacia él. 

 

—Es muy débil para empezar mi entrenamiento, necesita condición—decreto Diamante recobrando su postura y alzándose cuan alto era—. Debes llevarlo con Lao, después de unas semanas con él puede venir conmigo. 

—Vaya, entiendo… Entonces nos retiramos, hasta entonces—y Corazon dio la vuelta junto con Law.

 

Cuando ya se habían alejado de aquella zona de entrenamiento, Law se atrevió a preguntar… 

 

— ¿Acaso ese tipo te molesta? 

— ¿Qué? ¿Diamante? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—La manera en que te miraba y hablaba… 

—Ah… No es que a mí me moleste, me da igual, pero a él… Nunca le he caído bien—admitió Corazon sonriendo con cierta incomodidad. 

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero tengo mis teorías…—y lanzo una risa que trato de disimular a toda costa.

— ¿Y cuáles son tus teorías?—cuestiono Law mirando de reojo como el rubio seguía riéndose por lo bajo. 

— ¿No le viste la cara?—soltó Corazon resignándose a reír sin pudor alguno—. Debe estar frustrado por ser tan feo…

Law miro a Corazon totalmente extrañado de su repentino comportamiento infantil; el joven rubio siguió riéndose hasta que noto que Law lo observaba con cierta vergüenza.

 

—Lo siento, no debí hacer eso… No se lo comentes a nadie, por favor—dijo Corazon una vez que recobro la compostura.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré. 

—Gracias… Bueno, tenemos que ir con el señor Lao, creo que eso era lo más lógico desde el principio… 

 

— ¿Por qué?

—El señor Lao se especializa en ejercicio, es un maestro de artes marciales, te ayudará a condicionar tu cuerpo de manera óptima—explico el hombre haciendo un ademan con su mano izquierda como si tratara de recrear un ejercicio físico. 

 

—Entiendo… 

 

Y siguieron el resto del camino sin hablar. Pasaron unos diez minutos y finalmente llegaron a las afueras de una tienda, Corazon llamo pero nadie contesto así que, instintivamente el rubio fue a revisar por detrás de la tienda y, tal como lo sospechaba, el señor Lao se encontraba entrenando ahí.   
Law siguió a Corazon y se topó con la imagen de un hombre con una especie de extraño gorro que imitaba unas orejas de conejo que se encontraba realizando unas extrañas poses de algún arte marcial. 

 

—Buen días, señor Lao… 

— ¡Lao G!—soltó el hombre haciendo un ademan con sus manos tratando de formar la letra “G”. 

—Sí, lo siento, señor Lao G… Disculpe, hoy traigo a un nuevo discípulo, su nombre es Law—dijo Corazon mientras señalaba al pequeño de cabello negro y ojos grises—. A partir de hoy vivirá aquí, y mi hermano y yo queremos que empiece a prepararse… Necesita tener una buena condición para empezar a entrenar con la espada. 

—Sí, ya veo… ¡Entonces…!—y Lao G adopto una posición ofensiva en dirección al niño— ¡Vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento…!—y movió rápidamente su mano derecha en intención de lanzar un golpe al pecho de Law. 

 

Corazon se asustó al instante pero luego se sorprendió al notar que Law había evadido el ataque. 

 

—Tiene buenos reflejos—comento Lao G asintiendo con la cabeza—. No te preocupes, ya verás que pronto este niño se volverá un soldado genial… ¡Genial! ¡Ahí hay una “G”!—exclamo con energía mientras volvía a formar dicha letra con sus manos. 

 

—Me alegra escuchar eso… Bien, tengo que ir a atender unos pendientes, nos vemos más tarde Law, esfuérzate mucho—y el rubio le brindo una amplia sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello con cariño—. Señor, le encargo mucho a este pequeño… 

 

Y Corazon se dio la vuelta para seguir con sus asuntos. Law fijo su mirada gris en la espalda del hombre de cabello rubio que se alejaba cada vez más… 

— ¡Atento, niño! ¡Nunca pierdas de vista a tu oponente! ¡Prepárate, tenemos mucho que hacer…! 

 

Law, mirando con cierta desgana al anciano, se propuso a enfocar su atención completamente en las indicaciones que le diera el mayor de ahora en adelante. El joven puberto había decidido que avanzaría lo más pronto posible… 

 

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Diamante ya está trabajando con el niño?—pregunto Doflamingo al ver que su hermano venía solo. El rubio con gafas extrañas llevaba unos gruesos pergaminos en su mano izquierda. 

 

—Con el señor Lao. Diamante dijo que lo llevara, ya después de que Law obtenga la condición adecuada, empezara su entrenamiento con espada—respondió Corazon mientras lanzaba un bostezo—. Tengo tanta pereza de limpiar mi ropa y armas… 

 

—Siempre puedes pedírselo a alguien más, por eso tenemos una gran cantidad de personas en este lugar… 

 

— Sabes que no me gusta hacer eso—le recordó el hermano menor mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente para luego pasarla entre su cabello—. Debo encargarme de mis cosas personales…—y suspiro con cierta molestia—. No recordaba que tengo que buscar más ropa y pertenencias para Law…

 

—Ja, ¿ya estas sufriendo los estragos de las responsabilidades paternales?—soltó el hermano mayor con una sonrisa burlona—. Como te dije, puedes pedírselo a alguien más… 

 

—Si tomara esa salida fácil no sería un buen prospecto a padre ¿no lo crees? 

 

—Pues… No es tu verdadero hijo—declaro Doflamingo con un tono más serio—, además eres hombre… No es como si estuvieses preparado para conseguirle ropa, cuidados y demás a un mocoso. Aunque Law ya no es tan pequeño, por fortuna. 

 

—Bueno será mejor que me apresuré a hacer esos asuntos. 

 

—Adelante, recuerda que debes aprovechar este tiempo libre, solo tenemos dos semanas más para partir de aquí… 

 

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien, Doffy. Nos vemos al anochecer… 

 

Y el día transcurrió… Para cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, Corazon ya había terminado todos sus deberes: había conseguido un par de cambios de ropa más para Law, le había conseguido una pequeña caja de madera que le serviría como cofre personal hasta que requiriera algo más grande y seguro, también se había hecho con una nueva almohada y sabanas para él después de decidir cederle su cama a Law. 

 

—Bien, ya está todo listo. Espero que le haya ido bien…—y el rubio salió de su tienda para ir a buscar a Law para luego cenar y preguntarle sobre su primer día de entrenamiento. 

 

Al salir de su tienda, Corazon alzo su vista al cielo en el que ya se alcanzaban a ver ciertas estrellas y la luna en cuarto creciente. Varias fogatas ya estaban encendidas e iluminaban el campamento, varios soldados y demás personal se encontraban calentando sus alimentos para la cena y otros terminaban apenas terminaban sus deberes. 

 

—Corazon…

— ¿Qué sucede, Doffy? 

—Esta noche me gustaría que Law y tú cenaran junto con el resto de nosotros—propuso Doflamingo mientras sonreía ampliamente—. Quiero que todos lo conozcan de una vez… 

 

—Ah… Sí, claro, no hay problema—balbuceo el rubio de cabello espeso—, solo déjame ir por… 

 

Y Corazon paro en seco cuando vio que Law llego ante ellos.   
El jovencito volteo a ver directamente a Corazon, dedicándole una extraña mirada, sus ojos grises tenían una expresión de una mezcla de orgullo y responsabilidad. 

 

—Law… Justo iba a ir a buscarte… ¿Cómo te encuentras?—y el muchacho se arrodillo para ver más de cerca al niño y comprobar que no tuviera golpes— ¿No tuviste algún problema? 

 

—Basta Corazon, no lo sobreprotejas—intervino Doflamingo al ver que su hermano menor inspeccionaba con cierta exageración a Law—. No luce herido, no exageres… 

 

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera del todo bien—terció Corazon frunciendo el ceño— ¿Te estoy incomodando, Law? 

 

El pequeño negó con la cabeza. Corazon le sacudió el cabello en señal afectiva y Doflamingo decidió invitar a Law personalmente a la cena comunitaria del campamento. 

 

—No quiero ir—respondió el jovencito de cabello negro. 

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste que no? ¿Puedo saber porque te niegas?—inquirió Doflamingo con una expresión ceñuda aunque seguía sonriendo ampliamente. El rubio puso los brazos en jarras y se inclinó un poco para estar más cerca de Law. 

 

—Doffy, déjalo, tal vez aun no quiere convivir con mucha gente… 

 

—No, no, deja que me de su propia explicaciones—replico Doflamingo sin dejar de ver a Law quien ya le miraba con cierta hostilidad—. Estoy esperando, contéstame… 

 

Corazon contemplaba nervioso como Doflamingo y Law se observaban con discordia. 

 

—No me gusta estar con mucha gente—respondió Law con voz seria y sin dejar de sostener fieramente su grisácea mirada en el rostro sonriente y arrogante de Doflamingo—. Nunca me ha gustado estar entre tantas personas, menos aun cuando tengo que comer… 

 

—Vaya, así que eres de ese tipo de gente solitaria…—y Doflamingo lanzo una suave risa mientras volvía a erguirse—. Bien por ahora no te molestes en acompañarnos a cenar, pero te lo advierto, pronto tendrás que ceder, aunque sea una sola vez al mes… Es esencial que conozcas a tus futuros compañeros, aunque sea en lo mínimo, ¿entendiste? 

 

Law no respondió, así que Corazon le dio la indicación de que volvieran a su tienda. Doflamingo se despidió de ellos y en unos minutos el par ya estaba entrando en aquella campaña que ya estaba iluminada por las gruesas velas en las linternas de metal. 

 

—Aunque sé que tal vez no fue la mejor manera de decírtelo—comenzó a decir Corazon quien tomo asiento para después quitarse sus botas de piel café y dejaba al descubierto sus pálidos pies—, mi hermano tiene algo de razón… Deberás convivir con el resto nuestros compañeros tarde o temprano—y al decir esto su voz dejo ver un tono de decepción—. Temo que no todos serán de tu agrado, pero no hay más remedio que trabajar unidos, para Doffy, todos somos una familia que debe protegerse entre sí. 

 

Law se sentó en el suelo y se dedicó a mirar como Corazon examinaba los dedos de sus pies. 

 

— ¿Te duele algo?—pregunto Law al instante de percatarse de que el rubio tocaba con mucha persistencia uno de los dedos de su pie derecho. 

 

—No es nada…Es que hace rato me golpee contra algo y me lastime un poco. Bien, creo que iré a traer la cena…—y se puso de pie— ¿Quieres que te traiga una hogaza de pan junto con tu comida? 

 

—No, gracias. 

 

—Está bien, entonces comeremos lo mismo. Vuelvo enseguida… 

Para cuando Corazon volvió, Law se encontraba practicando uno de los ejercicios físicos que le habían enseñado hoy. Inmediatamente el niño dejo la actividad y algo avergonzado volvió a sentarse en el piso mientras que el rubio reía indulgentemente y sonreía muy orgulloso. 

 

—Parece que lo llevas muy bien…—dijo Corazon con alegría mientras le pasaba su platón de cena a Law—. No te avergüences, es bueno que aproveches cualquier momento para practicar… 

 

— ¿Desde qué edad empezaste a entrenar?—pregunto Law mirando con atención al rubio que se sentaba frente a él. 

 

—Ah… Creo que desde que tenía como nueve años… ¿Cuántos años tienes, por cierto? 

 

—Tengo doce años… Tal vez debí hacerme fuerte desde hace tiempo…—y el semblante de Law se oscureció bastante. El jovencito quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos. 

 

— ¿Estas bien, Law?—Corazon sabía perfectamente que Law no se encontraba del todo bien, sin embargo, quiso ser un poco más discreto. El rubio rápidamente se imaginó que debía tratarse de algo respecto a la familia de Law y que, obviamente, el pequeño aun no quería contar. 

 

—Sí… Espero volverme fuerte pronto, muy fuerte…—murmuro Law con voz seria y comprometida—. Quiero ser alguien que pueda proteger lo que sea… 

—Ya verás que sí—declaro Corazon con toda seguridad mientras ponía una mano sobre un delgado hombro de Law—. Serás un hombre muy fuerte y valiente…—y el rubio le brindo una amplia y optimista sonrisa. 

 

Entonces, con cierta duda, Law decidió devolverle una suave y tímida sonrisa a Corazon.   
La cara de Corazon se tornó en una exagerada expresión de increíble sorpresa.   
Law inmediatamente dejo de sonreír y pregunto con cierta molestia: 

 

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ahogaste con algo o qué? 

—Lo siento, pero es que… Fue muy raro verte sonreír así… 

—Bien, no lo volveré a hacer…—terció Law volviendo a su normal semblante de seriedad. Había llegado a él una sensación de bochorno inmensa. 

— ¡No, no, no…! No quise que te lo tomarás a mal…—exclamo Corazon haciendo ademanes de desesperación con sus manos—. Es bueno sonreír, por eso me sorprendió, pensé que tardaría mucho tiempo más para verte con una expresión así… Me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor para poder sonreír… 

 

Law le miro con cierto recelo pero en unos segundos más dejo atrás ese sentimiento de incomodidad y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con más confianza y naturalidad.   
Corazon lanzo una alegre risa, sacudió el oscuro cabello del muchachito y prosiguieron con su cena en donde charlaron sobre qué actividades habían realizado durante todo el día.


	3. III

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Law empezó con su condicionamiento físico; el pre-adolescente avanzo con más éxito de lo esperado, por lo tanto se decidió que empezaría a entrenar con la espada de una vez por todas.   
En su primer día de entrenamiento, como Corazon le había señalado, el muchachito fue hacia aquella zona apartada del campamento central, donde un circulo se formaba en el suelo para dar lugar a duelos de representación y entrenamiento.   
Al llegar se encontró con un montón de jóvenes que tenía aproximadamente su edad. 

 

—Hey, niño… ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto la chica de cabello negro largo a la que Law había visto pelear hace días. 

 

Law la miro con cierta indiferencia lo que provoco que la chiquilla se ofendiera en sobremanera. 

 

— ¡Hey, no seas grosero…!—y la muchachita le dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza. 

 

A continuación Law le dedico una mirada furiosa que causo que la niña se intimidara bastante y estuviera a punto de llorar.

 

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?—el sujeto llamado Diamante había llegado al lugar y dirigió sus ojos azules con intriga hacia la niña de cabello negro y después hacia Law—. Baby, ¿Por qué estas así? 

 

— ¡Ese niño la hizo llorar…!—intervino un chico grandulón y robusto que había sido el oponente de la niña en aquel primer combate que observo Law. 

 

— ¡¿Qué!? ¡Yo no hice nada…!—reclamo Law inmediatamente observando completamente molesto al niño regordete que lo acusaba— ¡Fue ella la que me golpeó, yo solo reaccione molesto, no la toque o…!

 

— ¡Bueno, ya basta…!—exclamo Diamante haciendo un ademán con sus largos brazos—. Baby, deja de llorar y prepárate para entrenar, te quiero ver de buen humor, por favor.

 

Y en cuanto el mayor dijo la palabra ‘por favor’, la chica dejo de gimotear y esbozo una sonrisa radiante. Law noto el cambio tan drástico de emociones de la niña, se preguntó qué clase de problema tendría la chiquilla para que tan solo con un par de palabras sus ánimos cambiaran tanto y tan rápido. 

 

—Bien, tú eres el nuevo…—y el hombre de cabello castaño y labios gruesos se inclinó hacia Law— ¿Cuál era tu nombre? 

—Law. 

 

—De acuerdo, Law…—y se dirigió hacia una pequeña estructura de madera que sostenía varios tipos de espadas de diferentes tipos y materiales. Agarró una pequeña imitación de espada hecha de madera que era la predilecta para los novatos—. Comenzarás con movimientos verticales, así…—Diamante recreo brevemente el sencillo movimiento—. Toma, repetirás estos movimientos cincuenta veces. ¿Ves a esos muñecos de paja al fondo del campo? Ve por allá y empieza con eso… Cuando termines las repeticiones, quiero que los golpees con el mismo tipo de movimiento hasta que yo vaya de regreso contigo, ¿entendiste?

 

—Sí…—y Law, con la ‘espada’ de madera entre sus manos, fue a comenzar su ejercicio. 

 

Mientras tanto, Corazon se encontraba ayudando a su hermano a confirmar su próxima ruta. El par de hermanos de cabello rubio se encontraban observando un gran mapa donde ya habían marcado algunas cuantas zonas, lugares que ya habían recorrido y en donde ya habían prestado sus servicios y ganado una buena cantidad de oro y bienes.   
Ambos se encontraban dentro de la tienda de Doflamingo. 

 

—Deberíamos ir hacia el Este, hay muchas aldeas y campos que podrían servirnos para recolectar más comida y demás víveres esenciales, además el gran río queda bastante cerca—dijo Corazon mientras señalaba dicho punto cardinal en el amarillento mapa que tenían tendido sobre una mesa gruesa de madera—. Podemos asentar el campamento cerca del río… 

 

—Sí, será conveniente… Podremos aprovechar al máximo esa ubicación. Bueno, ya está decidido—y Doflamingo estiro sus brazos—. Tengo ganas de meterme a un lago por un largo rato… 

—Tal vez en el camino encontremos aguas termales entre las montañas, o al menos un pequeño arroyo. 

 

—Eso espero. Oye por cierto…—y Doflamingo se comenzó a quitar la camisa de algodón de un leve color rosado—. Me dijeron que tú ‘hijo’ por fin comenzó a entrenar con Diamante… 

 

—Sí… Y no lo digas con ese tono. Espero que le vaya bien… 

 

—Sí, más le vale. Aún tiene que entrenar su puntería al arco con Gladius entre otras cosas—y el rubio de las extrañas gafas se quitó su distendido pantalón color marrón. 

 

—Vaya, no te conformarás con que sea un espadachín, ¿verdad?—soltó Corazon cruzando los brazos y adoptando una actitud algo desconcertada—. No quiero que se sobrecargue de actividades, apenas es un…

 

—No digas que es un niño, Rosinante. Baby y Buffalo estan en el mismo rango de edad y ellos saben hacer más que un par de cosas… 

 

—Bueno, pero ellos… 

 

—Ya, ya…—corto Doflamingo agitando su mano derecha—. Lo siento, no debí empezar una discusión, olvidémoslo. Quiero lavarme… ¿Podrías decirle a alguien allá afuera que me traiga una cubeta con agua?

 

—De acuerdo—y Corazon se dispuso a salir de los aposentos de su hermano—. Nos vemos más tarde entonces…

 

Al salir de la tienda, a un par de metros de distancia, Corazon se topó con uno de los subordinados más leales a su hermano.   
—Vergo… ¿estas ocupado?—llamo el hombre rubio haciendo una señal con la mano. 

—Iba a hablar con Doffy—respondió el hombre de cabello negro cuyo peinado recordaba a una seta silvestre. 

 

—Dijo que necesitaba lavarse, me encargo de conseguirle a alguien que le llevase una cubeta con agua…

 

—Entonces iré por una, se la llevaré de inmediato… 

 

“En verdad está obsesionado con mi hermano…” observo Corazon mirando la ancha y musculosa espalda de aquel subordinado que iba con prisa a buscar la cubeta con agua para Doflamingo. 

 

Un par de semanas después, Law había aprendido un par de movimientos nuevos con su réplica de espada y la noticia de que pronto le darían lecciones para comenzar a usar el arco provoco en él una rara ansiedad; estaba emocionado por aprender a usar otra arma y a la vez intimidado de tener que esforzarse el triple, tendría que darlo todo en su entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en su adiestramiento con la espada y el arco.   
Aquel pequeño ejército había comenzado su viaje hacia el este. Después de desplazarse por ese par de semanas, el grupo se aproximó a una aldea. Doflamingo decidió que se instalarían en las afueras de aquel poblado al menos por un par de días, para así continuar con más energía. 

 

— ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar con todas esas actividades?—pregunto Corazon mientras terminaba de desempacar un par de libros de uno de sus grandes baúles. 

 

—Sí, no te preocupes, puedo con eso… Ya estoy mejorando con la espada—respondió Law. El jovencito se encontraba sentado, observando como el hombre de cabello rubio se encontraba cerrando con seguro su gran baúl de madera. 

 

—Qué bueno es oír eso… Mi sueño se está volviendo realidad, ¿no es así?—dijo Corazon mientras se tiraba al piso junto a Law. 

 

—No sé si es por tu ‘sueño’, pero definitivamente me esforzaré para ser fuerte y hábil en todo lo que pueda practicar… 

 

—Eres un chico muy entregado, creo que te convertirás en uno de los mejores… 

 

—Rosinante… ¿Estan listos para cenar?—Doflamingo había llegado a las afueras de su tienda de campaña. 

 

— ¡Doffy…! Espera un momento…—y Corazon se giró hacia Law— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animarías a ir a cenar con el resto de la banda, al menos por esta noche?

 

Law miro un tanto incomodo a su gran compañero y después de reflexionarlo unos segundos, accedió. 

—Sí, vamos en un momento, Doffy…

 

Corazon se puso de pie, puso una mano sobre un delgado hombro de Law y le sonrió.

 

—No te preocupes si te pones incomodo o alguien te molesta, regresaremos aquí enseguida, ¿entendido?—declaro el rubio con gran seguridad. 

 

Y salieron de la tienda…   
En un par de minutos Corazon y Law llegaron cerca de una gran fogata donde varios soldados y demás personas se encontraban comiendo y charlando.   
Doflamingo ya estaba comiendo un gran pedazo de carne mientras escuchaba divertido a su subordinado y amigo, Vergo.   
Corazon se posiciono a la izquierda de su hermano junto con Law; en unos segundos, un par de platones llenos de vegetales y carne llegaron a sus manos. 

 

—Vaya, por fin nos honran con su presencia—anunció Doflamingo al notar que el pequeño Law comenzaba a comer—. Ya es un gran avance… 

 

—No presiones, por favor, Doffy—murmuro Corazon a su hermano mayor con un gesto de ligera molestia—. Solo tengamos una tranquila cena... 

 

Doflamingo lanzo una risa un tanto traviesa y decidió seguir charlando con Vergo.   
Corazon también empezó una ligera platica con otros soldados mientras terminaba su comida, dichas charlas superficiales y casi siempre relacionadas a viejas anécdotas fueron bien escuchadas por Law, quien grababa cada detalle, observaba como Corazon platicaba con seguridad y amabilidad con diversos soldados sobre cómo había salido de varios encuentros peligrosos.   
También pudo observar que todos los altos mandos del campamento estaban charlando entre ellos.   
Los pensamientos de Law se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo: Doflamingo se había acerco a él por la espalda. 

 

—Law, ¿podrías acompañarme un rato?—dijo el hombre de gafas extrañas—. Ven… 

 

El jovencito le miro algo sorprendido y después de unos segundos, opto por seguirle la corriente. Law se puso de pie y se alejó poco a poco de la fogata, siguiendo a Doflamingo, con cierta cautela y volteando a ver repetidamente a Corazon, quien no se había percatado de que ambos se habían alejado debido a que estaba inmerso en una plática.

 

—Me han dicho que has avanzado bastante en tus lecciones—empezó a decir Doflamingo cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que nadie los escuchara—. Me has impresionado, bastante a decir verdad… 

 

Law no supo que contestar a tal declaración, así que solo se mantuvo a la espera de que Doflamingo continuara hablando. 

 

—Creo que Rosinante tomo una buena decisión después de todo… A este paso para cuando tengas unos dieciséis años serás un excelente soldado. Law, ¿sabes cuántos años tienes?  
—Trece. 

 

—Vaya, pensé que serías más joven, luces tan… pequeño—confeso el hombre mientras se recargaba sobre un árbol. Doflamingo noto que Law percibió molesto la última palabra—. Lo siento, no quise molestarte… Bueno, quería preguntarte algo muy importante—y Doflamingo cruzo los brazos. 

 

— ¿Qué es? 

 

— ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo terminaste solo en aquel bosque? 

 

Law abrió un poco más sus ojos, en expresión de intimidación y temor. Ese par de cuestiones eran algo que ni siquiera le había contado aun a Corazon.   
El muchachito comenzó a temblar ligeramente. 

 

—No… No quiero hablar de eso—contesto Law con la voz más firme que podía concebir. 

 

— ¿Mataron a toda tu familia?—soltó Doflamingo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El hombre se había puesto de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Law— ¿Huiste de esa clase de desastre…? ¿O te echaron de tu hogar por falta de recursos? ¿O solo eres un huérfano desde que tienes memoria? 

 

—Yo… Maldita sea… No quiero decírtelo a ti…—admitió Law con frustración mientras evitaba la mirada de Doflamingo.

 

— ¿Aun no le has dicho nada sobre ti a mi hermano? 

 

—No… No he querido alarmarlo con todo eso. 

 

—Vaya… Law, cuando te encontramos estuviste a punto de sufrir algo horrible, ¿lo sabes, verdad? ¿Era la primera vez que experimentaste algo así o…? 

 

—No, nunca antes me habían atacado de esa manera… Esa fue la primera vez que vi algo como eso… 

 

—Bien, es un alivio. Pensé que...—y Doflamingo hizo una pausa incomoda—. Creo que esas horribles circunstancias fueron las que hicieron a Rosinante quedarse contigo… Hace años, cuando éramos unos niños y nuestra familia se había destruido, estábamos como tú… Vagando y sobreviviendo. Un día, cuando Rosinante se alejó de mí por un rato para ir a buscar comida, le ocurrió algo similar… 

 

La expresión de Law era una mezcla de asombro, tristeza y terror.   
Sus ojos grises reflejaban todo el impacto que experimentaba al enterarse de una anécdota como esa. Sus puños se habían cerrado fuertemente y su corazón había comenzado a latir con más prisa y fuerza. 

—Por desgracia, no pude salvarlo a tiempo, ya lo habían atacado… Lo único que pude hacer fue matar al bastardo que se había atrevido a hacerle eso a mi hermano—continuo Doflamingo con voz seria y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Law—. Fue duro… Horrible… Oír como Rosinante sufría… No podía quedarme en paz hasta que hiciera sufrir a ese maldito, aunque sea un poco. Luche demasiado, no fue fácil, fue inevitable salir ileso de eso…—y Doflamingo se quitó sus extrañas gafas y revelo que su mirada estaba afectada: su ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz que lo atravesaba verticalmente mientras que su pupila e iris estaban en un estado anormal, estaban en un color grisáceo blanquecino. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a ponerse las gafas—. Por esa clase de cosas desagradables e inesperadas… Uno necesita volverse fuerte, ¿no lo crees? 

 

—Sí. Claro que lo creo… Yo… Me hare fuerte… 

 

—Quiero que confíes en mí, yo también me preocupo por Rosinante, aunque a veces parece que lo molesto mucho, no quiero que olvides que yo soy su protector principal… Supongo que tú también quieres protegerlo ¿no es así? 

 

—Por supuesto que sí… Quiero agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí—declaro Law con mucha convicción y tenacidad—. No permitiré que nada malo le vuelva a pasar… 

 

Doflamingo sonrió satisfecho y poso una mano sobre la cabeza del jovencito para sacudir su oscuro y erizado cabello.

 

—Law, ¿tienes un sueño? 

 

— ¿Sueño…? No había considerado eso… Supongo que no tengo una idea clara de eso…   
—Sí, supongo que todavía eres joven para decidir algo tan importante como eso—resoplo Doflamingo mientras dirigía su vista hacia el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas—. Luego te platicaré sobre mi sueño… Bien, ya debemos regresar, Rosinante ya ha de estar histérico buscándote… 

 

Para cuando volvieron (como bien supuso Doflamingo) Corazon fue rápidamente hacia Law con una expresión de preocupación extrema. 

 

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Perdón por entretenerme charlando por tanto tiempo…! Debiste haberte aburrido bastante…—decía el rubio con voz rápida y avergonzada mientras se arrodillaba para ver de cerca al pequeño adolescente—. Perdón… 

 

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Estoy bien, solo fui a caminar un poco—le tranquilizo Law. 

 

—Qué alivio… 

 

El ambiente en la fogata se relajó bastante, algunos comenzaron a servirse bebidas embriagantes y ahí fue cuando Corazon decidió que era suficiente por hoy. 

 

—Bueno, creo que ya tenemos que irnos a nuestra tienda—dijo el hombre de cabello rubio mientras buscaba con la vista a su hermano—. No logro ver a Doffy… Bueno, como sea, ya es tarde. Vamos, Law.   
Al llegar a su tienda, Corazon noto que Law se encontraba más calmado de lo acostumbrado, así que al acostarse le pregunto: 

 

—Law, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te sientes enfermo o…?

 

—No, estoy bien, en serio… Es solo que… Recordé algo.

 

Corazon se conmociono al oír la última frase, Law había evitado tocar cualquier tema de su pasado. El rubio trago saliva y pensó por varios segundos como continuar o preguntar sobre aquel tema. 

 

—Recordaba a mi familia… El último día en que estuve con ellos—continuo Law con voz tranquila mientras miraba el techo de la tienda que ya estaba desprovista de la iluminación de las linternas de velas. Solo un delgado rayo de luz de luna lograba colarse a través de un agujero de aquella carpa. 

 

— ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres hablar de eso…?—pregunto Corazon con un tono tan vacilante y delicado. 

 

—Sí… Perdón por no decírtelo antes... Verás, un día saquearon mi pueblo, un simple grupo de barbaros y saqueadores, arrasaron con todo—conto Law manteniendo su voz en calma—. El lugar donde vivía era un lugar lleno de buenos recursos, era un pueblo donde existían diversas fuentes de trabajo y comercio… Desafortunadamente todas esas cosas atrajeron a esa clase de gente y la gente de ese pueblo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para defenderlas… 

Y Law se detuvo unos segundos. Las manos del jovencito se cerraron con fuerza, cerrándolas en puños que se aferraron a la sabana que lo cubría. 

 

—Yo alcance a huir de aquel desastre, pero… Muchas veces… Muchas veces deseé haberme quedado con mi familia…—y en esta última frase la voz de Law se tornó melancólica. 

 

Corazon se levantó de su sitio e inmediatamente fue hacia Law para abrazarlo con fuerza.   
La piel del jovencito se erizo al sentir los fuertes brazos de Corazon alrededor de su delgado cuerpo; pudo percibir los fuertes latidos del hombre rubio y como su respiración se alteraba. 

 

— ¿Estás bien…?—pregunto el mayor con un claro temblor en su voz. 

 

—Sí, estoy bien… Pero tú no—y Law se apartó de él. Tal y como se había imaginado, aquel hombre rubio se había conmocionado al saber un poco de su historia—. Corazón, cálmate...

 

—Lo siento, es solo que… Pensar que tuviste que pasar por algo así… Lo siento tanto, Law. 

 

El muchachito observo el acongojado rostro de su compañero, apenas lograba apreciarlo en aquella gracias a aquella iluminación lunar.  
Recordó la trágica anécdota que Doflamingo le había relatado sobre el pasado de aquel hombre que se apenaba tanto al enterarse de la historia sobre cómo había perdido a su familia. Le resultaba demasiado complejo y a la vez tan admirable la manera en que un hombre pudiera sentir tanta compasión por otros después de haber pasado por un suceso horrible en su niñez… Era algo que Law no comprendía bien; hasta hace semanas el jovencito tenía una concepción más egoísta, simple y desapegada del mundo y las personas. 

 

—Vamos a dormir. Tienes que descansar… No quiero que sigas sintiéndote mal—dijo Law con algo de incomodidad. 

—Sí… Sí… Lo siento… 

 

Y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares. Para cuando Law se recostó, dijo suavemente: 

 

—Corazon… Gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, por sus kudos y comentarios


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que estén muy bien…   
> Y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia.   
> Muchas gracias por su paciencia, en serio.   
> Espero que les guste el capítulo, esta algo intenso (¿?)   
> Afortunadamente por fin pude actualizar esto, y justo antes de mi cumpleaños, jaja, así no me quedará ningún pendiente en mi cabeza por estos días.   
> Sin más, espero disfruten el episodio.

—Trata de mantenerte cerca de mí en todo momento—dijo Corazon mientras terminaba de colocarse aquella armadura de color marfil con la que Law le había visto el día en que se conocieron—. Cada vez que llegamos a una aldea desconocida tenemos que ir muy bien preparados para lo que sea.

 

—Entiendo—contesto Law con total seriedad. El jovencito acomodaba una pequeña espada que le habían dado para uso personal en la funda de su cinturón. 

 

—Cuando lleguemos a desmontar, y empecemos a caminar entre la aldea, trata de no hablar con nadie y tampoco te quedes mirando por mucho tiempo a alguien o algo… 

 

— ¿Ya estan listos?—intervino Doflamingo entrando en la tienda. Este también ya portaba su armadura. 

 

—Sí, Doffy. Solo le daba una últimas indicaciones a Law y me acomodaba unos detalles de la armadura—respondió Corazon mientras se ajustaba sus guantes. 

 

—Muy bien, andando… No quiero dejar el campamento por mucho tiempo—soltó Doflamingo con un serio semblante. 

 

A Law le llamo la atención la calculadora expresión que Doflamingo adopto en cuanto salieron de la tienda y empezó a organizar a la pequeña tropa que iría a realizar la exploración a la aldea cercana de la nueva región a la que habían llegado. 

En unos momentos estaban montando en caballos, en marcha hacia el pequeño poblado: Doflamingo iba al frente, seguido por Corazon y el hombre llamado Vergo.   
La tropa consistía en aproximadamente 10 soldados además de los tres dirigentes y el pequeño Law, quien iba en el mismo caballo que Corazon. 

Al llegar a la aldea observaron a un par de hombres que llevaban carretillas llenas de fardos de paja. Avanzaron con cuidado al notar que aquellos hombres les miraron con sospecha y empezaron a murmurar. 

 

—No te preocupes, Law. Por lo general pasa eso…—murmuro Corazon con voz tranquila mientras seguían su camino. 

 

Llegaron a una zona comercial, se abrieron paso entre diversas callejuelas llenas de puestos de verduras y carnes. El ambiente era agobiante, había demasiada gente en los alrededores. 

 

—Agh, apresurémonos a salir de aquí, más tarde me encargaré de encontrar a los dueños de ganado y campos—dijo Doflamingo—. No parece que haya algo interesante en esta aldea… 

 

—Parece que el único edificio importante y grande es la iglesia que alcanzo a ver a lo lejos—comento Corazon indicando con su mano izquierda la dirección de aquel inmueble. 

 

—Bien, vamos hacia allá…

 

Y se dirigieron hacia dicha zona. Entre más se aproximaban a ese lugar el flujo de personas aumentaba. 

 

— ¿Será un día especial?—soltó Corazon extrañándose de los grupos de personas que iban presurosos hacia la misma dirección. 

 

—Quien sabe…Tal vez ahí encontremos lo interesante de este lugar—indico Doflamingo avanzando con prisa y sin dejar de liderar al grupo. 

 

Finalmente llegaron a una especie de explanada, ahí se encontraba una multitud de gente que crecía a cada segundo.   
En el centro de aquella locación había una pequeña plataforma de madera con dos mástiles del mismo material. Un par de personas se encontraban siendo atadas a las astas de madera:  
Una joven muy atractiva, de piel muy blanca, cabello largo y abundante de un llamativo color verde claro; y al costado izquierdo, una niña de cabello corto y de color turquesa.   
Ambas vestían simples vestidos de tela blanca. 

A un par de metros de ellas, lo que parecía ser el líder de la congregación religiosa de ese lugar, parecía estar dando un discurso, con actitud solemne y algo acusativa.   
Unos hombres colocaban montones de paja alrededor de aquellas chicas para después usar una antorcha sobre ellas y comenzar a incendiar el seco material.   
En cuanto las llamas comenzaron a propagarse una exclamación de regocijo surgió de la multitud presente. 

 

—No puede ser…—musito Corazon abriendo mucho sus ojos, impresionado por el acto que estaban queriendo consumir pero en que definitiva no iba a permitir— ¡Doffy, no podemos…! ¿¡Doffy!?

 

Su hermano mayor se había adelantado. Doflamingo se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, gracias a su imponente caballo le fue bastante fácil y rápido llegar hasta el frente de la plataforma.   
El hombre de cabello rubio bajo de su montura, subió ágilmente al estrado de madera y desenfundo su gran espada para alejar a los hombres que custodiaban a las chicas que estaban tan cerca de encontrarse con las amenazantes llamas.

 

— ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ!? ¡Aléjate de esas brujas y permite que el trabajo de dios se consuma!—bramo el sujeto que dirigía la violenta operación. 

 

— ¡Ja, que pena, nunca he estado de acuerdo con las prácticas de la iglesia!—respondió Doflamingo mientras cortaba las ataduras de ambas—. Andando, no tenemos tiempo que perder…—le dijo a la joven de cabello largo que le miró como si fuese un ente divino. 

 

— ¡ALTO AHÍ…! 

 

Doflamingo cargo hábilmente sobre sus hombros a las dos chicas hasta su caballo.  
Una vez se pusieron a salvo, salieron a toda velocidad, provocando el asombro de todos los presentes.   
En cuanto a Corazon, Law, Vergo y los demás soldados, también se alejaron a toda prisa al instante de ver a Doflamingo desaparecer del lugar, de regreso al campamento. 

 

— ¡Afortunadamente nadie se atrevió a seguirnos!—exclamo Corazon sin detener la veloz marcha de su caballo— ¡Sujétate bien, Law…!

 

—Doffy les dejo completamente aturdidos—declaro Vergo con voz fuerte, clara y un tono que evidenciaba su admiración hacia su líder—. La fuerza y atrevimiento de Doffy siempre deja ese efecto…

 

—Pues si…—balbuceo Corazon sintiéndose un poco incómodo al notar la intención con la que Vergo había alabado a su hermano mayor—. Espero que esas chicas no hayan resultado con heridas graves. 

 

Para cuando llegaron al campamento pudieron notar a lo lejos como Doflamingo informaba a todo el mundo sobre aquellas dos muchachas. 

 

—Doffy… ¿estás bien?—pregunto Corazon al llegar frente al mencionado.

 

—Sí, estoy bien—respondió Doflamingo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hermano—. Oye, Rosinante, ven conmigo…—y para cuando se alejaron lo suficiente confeso—: Ellas se quedaran con nosotros por un tiempo, ¿entendido? 

 

—Vaya… Y pensar que hace tiempo me dijiste que no debía traer a Law con nosotros—soltó Corazon apartándose un poco de su flequillo de la cara que había empezado a sudar un poco. 

 

—Sabía que dirías algo así, je…—y Doflamingo rio suavemente mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza—. Pero hay una gran diferencia en este caso, son chicas… Monet y su hermana…

 

—Tanto Law como esas chicas estuvieron en peligro y...—la cara de Corazon expreso que había llegado al punto de todo, abriendo un poco más sus ojos y quedándose boquiabierto— ¡Oh ya entendí! Doffy… 

 

—No puedes negar que es una joven hermosa… 

 

—Pues sí, es muy bonita…—Corazon adopto una expresión de incomodidad—. Pero ¿no crees que es algo…? 

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—No sé… No me parece correcto que la hayas salvado solo por ese motivo. 

 

— ¡No la salve solo por eso! ¡Rosinante, no soy tan frívolo! 

 

—Agh, perdóname, Doffy… Es que solo me diste esa impresión, no quise ofenderte. 

 

—No te preocupes, no es nada… Bueno, quiero que Monet este bien, junto con su hermana, merecen algo mejor… Ahora te comprendo un poco más respecto a Law, no me importa si no son útiles para nuestros objetivos, siento que debo protegerlas…

 

—Hace mucho que no te oía hablar así… Desde que rescataste a la pequeña Baby. 

 

—Está bien, detengamos esto antes de que nos pongamos sentimentales—dijo Doflamingo mientras estiraba los brazos—. Agh… Creo que vamos a tener que mandar a una nueva cuadrilla, al menos para que consigan lo básico, y poder irnos rápido de aquí… 

 

—Sí… Supongo que tienes mucho de qué hablar con ellas. Mientras tanto, iré a entrenar un rato con Law. 

 

—Nos vemos en la comida… 

 

Doflamingo regreso al centro del campamento, donde el resto de sus subordinados estaban atendiendo y conociendo a aquellas nuevas integrantes. 

 

—Joven amo, no se preocupe por estas linduras… Muy pronto les ayudare a instalarse apropiadamente.

 

—Muchas gracias, Jora...—y Doflamingo se arrodillo ante la hermanita de la joven llamada Monet— ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, pequeña?

 

La niña, cuyo cabello turquesa llegaba hasta la mitad de su delgado cuello, miraba fijamente al gran hombre rubio que le sonreía amablemente. Los grandes ojos azules de la chiquilla eran un tanto intimidantes, como los ojos hipnóticos de una lechuza. 

 

—Disculpe, mi hermana es un poco reservada—intervino Monet con voz suave—. Pero le aseguro que está muy agradecida con usted… 

 

—Por favor, no te dirijas a mí con esa formalidad. Llámame Doflamingo, Doffy, o tutéame por favor—y Doflamingo se puso de pie para después tenderle la mano derecha a Monet— ¿Me permites una charla contigo, a solas?

 

—Sí… Solo dame un momento—y la muchacha se dirigió hacia su hermana—. Sugar, ahora vuelvo, ¿sí? 

 

— ¡Oye, niña! ¿Quieres jugar?—intervino Baby 5 completamente curiosa por conocer a la nueva niña del campamento. 

 

—No te preocupes, estará bien—murmuro Doflamingo—. Mi pequeña Baby 5 no es una chica mala. 

 

—Está bien... 

 

Y el hombre rubio, junto la joven de cabello verdoso, se fueron alejando de ahí.  
Doflamingo no sabía si llevarla hasta su tienda o simplemente caminar por los alrededores del campamento y del bosque; temía que algún individuo de aquella aldea pudiese descubrirlos, y por otro lado, temía que todo se malinterpretara si acababan en su lecho personal…  
Pero ¿para qué rayos era el líder de aquella banda si no podía hacerse respetar por algo así?

 

—Ven… Vamos a mi tienda, ahí podremos hablar sin preocupaciones.

 

Una vez dentro de los aposentos de Doflamingo este último le ofreció agua y bocadillos que la chica rechazo amablemente.

 

—Mi estómago aun esta hecho un nudo…—resoplo Monet sentándose sobre la cama de Doflamingo. 

 

—Lo lamento… Pero ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, estas a salvo conmigo, con nosotros... Por cierto, quisiera saber, si no te molesta, ¿Por qué paso todo aquello?—pregunto el rubio sentándose al lado izquierdo de la chica— ¿Qué orillo a toda esa gente a llevarlas a la hoguera?

 

—Pues…—y la joven emitió un largo suspiro—. Verás… No estaban del todo errados… 

 

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que eres una clase de bruja o algo así?—inquirió Doflamingo sonriendo con algo de burla e incredulidad—. Jajaja, vamos, puedes decirme la verdad…

Monet volteo a ver directamente a Doflamingo, fijando sus ojos dorados en los cristales rojos de las extrañas gafas del hombre. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la joven extendió su mano derecha, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo, y empezó a murmurar algo en voz muy baja. 

 

— ¿Qué te ocurre? 

—Observa… 

 

De pronto una hilera de copos de nieve comenzó a surgir de la palma de Monet.   
Doflamingo observo con mucha atención el fenómeno.   
Estaba impresionado, sin duda, pero se esforzó para que su rostro no lo evidenciara. 

 

— ¿Puedo…?

—Adelante… 

 

El rubio acerco su mano derecha hacia aquella pequeña nevada. Era nieve real, helada y que se derretía al contacto con la calidez de su mano. 

 

—Sorprendente… ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer esto? ¿Y cómo…? 

 

—Desde que tengo trece años. Y el cómo pues… Fue una combinación de un don y de prácticas con distintas artes de magia. 

—Nunca creí que esto pudiese ser real… ¿No estoy soñando, verdad? 

 

—No, claro que no—y Monet volvió a mirar directo a los ojos de Doflamingo—. Esto… Nuestra naturaleza, ¿representa algún problema para ti? 

 

—Bueno, no… No lo creo… Siempre y cuando no quieras congelarme—el rubio soltó una risa juguetona y nerviosa—. Hablando en serio, debo repetir que nunca fui muy supersticioso, no había conocido esta clase de habilidades en algo que no fuesen historias y leyendas sobre hadas y criaturas mágicas de los bosques… Pero ahora que lo he presenciado, quiero saber más de esto… No tengo problema alguno con eso… Es fascinante… 

 

— ¿Estás seguro?

 

—Claro que sí… Monet, ¿quisieras quedarte aquí?—y Doflamingo tomo firmemente las manos de Monet, estrechándolas con una actitud comprometida—. Quiero decir… No como una simple protegida, no ¿quisieras unirte como alguien importante en mi ejército?

 

—Me encantaría…—dijo Monet esbozando una débil sonrisa que se desvaneció al continuar hablando—. Pero me temo que mis habilidades aun no son tan impresionantes como para serte realmente útiles. Tan solo mira cómo pudieron atraparnos en la aldea y estuvimos a punto de morir… 

 

—Antes habías mencionado que todo era cuestión de práctica con distintas artes mágicas, ¿no es así? Mientras estés conmigo, tendrás la libertad de desarrollar esas habilidades, sin temor a que ocurran problemas… Y cuando tengas más conocimiento en ello, me ayudarás también, quiero saber si puedo ser capaz de manejar esa clase de poderes… 

—Doflamingo… 

 

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que tengo potencial para eso?

 

—Creo que tienes un gran potencial… Eres un hombre especial, desde el momento en que decidiste salvar nuestras vidas, pude percibir que no eres una persona común y corriente—dijo Monet acariciando las fuertes manos de Doflamingo—. Te ayudaré a cumplir cualquier objetivo que quieras alcanzar… Te estoy eternamente agradecida. 

 

—Muchas gracias Monet, estoy seguro de que haremos un gran equipo—Doflamingo le sonrió completamente satisfecho por el gran suceso que había descubierto y por el torrente de emociones que le causaba pensar en el futuro. Con cuidado aparto sus manos de las de Monet y se aclaró la garganta—. Rayos… Perdón por tomarme tantas libertades… Si te incomode, yo… 

 

—Descuida, no me incomoda o molesta en forma alguna… 

 

—Qué alivio… Pensé que tal vez te estaba presionando de alguna forma… Hace mucho que no hablo con una chica de tu edad… Las únicas mujeres del campamento son la señora Jora y la pequeña Baby 5. 

 

— ¿En serio? Pensé que alguien como tú siempre estaría con alguna compañera… 

 

—Ja, ojala fuese así, no soy tan afortunado… Y tú, Monet, ¿no has tenido algún compañero en especial? Supongo que actualmente no tenías uno, de lo contrario te hubiese salvado de aquel embrollo, a menos que haya sido un cobarde… Pero no creo que seas el tipo de chica que saldría con un miedoso, ¿no es así? 

 

—Parece que puedes leer mi mente, Doflamingo—dijo Monet con voz muy suave y con un ligero toque seductor. 

 

— ¿Ah sí? Tal vez tengo algún poder oculto…

 

—Tal vez sí…—y la chica acerco su rostro al de Doflamingo, aproximando cada vez más sus delgados labios hacia los del hombre que parecía estar esperándola con ansias. 

 

Un beso se consumó entre ellos, siendo delicado, lento y calculador al principio, para después convertirse en una lucha apasionada entre los sedientos labios de Doflamingo contra la sensual y acogedora boca de Monet.   
Pronto los fuertes brazos del rubio comenzaron a rodear el voluptuoso cuerpo de la muchacha. 

 

—No, espera… Creo que deberíamos tomarlo con calma…—jadeo Doflamingo apartándose con cuidado de su nueva amiga mientras recordaba la última charla que había tenido con su hermano—. No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando o algo así… Lo siento, Monet. 

 

—Descuida, no pienso eso en absoluto. En verdad sentí ganas de besarte, no es como si quisiera ceder a ti solo como agradecimiento…

 

— ¿En serio? 

 

—Eres un hombre genial… Eres fuerte, no cabe duda. No titubeas ante la amenaza. Tu seguridad, tu rostro y cuerpo, algo en ti es muy especial… Podrán decirme que estoy loca por pensar eso de alguien que acabo de conocer, pero así es. Lo siento dentro de mi corazón—y la joven se recargo contra el fornido pecho del hombre rubio—. Quiero estar contigo y admirarte hasta donde me sea posible, Doflamingo… 

 

—Llámame Doffy…—dijo el rubio para después volver a plantar otro beso en los labios de Monet. 

 

Pasaron un par de meses hasta que el otoño llegó. Los árboles comenzaban a dejar caer sus hojas, poco a poco, decorando los senderos con hojas secas, quebradizas y de distintos tonos cobrizos y amarillentos.   
El pequeño ejército del ave carmesí había recorrido una gran zona de la región del este, realizando trabajos dignos de mercenarios para ir recolectando la mayor cantidad de bienes: oro, alimentos, armas, pieles, joyas y lo más importante de todo, reputación. 

Durante una tarde, Corazon y Law habían ido a entrenar en el interior del bosque próximo al campamento; desde hace un par de meses habían tomado la costumbre de alejarse un rato del bullicio típico del campamento para ir a ejercitarse y descansar. 

 

— ¡Law, cada día me impresionas un poco más!—jadeo Corazon al detener su trote. El hombre de cabello rubio estiro sus brazos y después tomo asiento al pie de un árbol—. Parece que cada día eres más rápido y fuerte… 

 

—No lo creo, siento que estoy igual que siempre—respondió Law con voz lacónica mientras estiraba sus brazos al igual que su mentor. 

 

—Ja, pues para mí estas creciendo bastante, y muy rápido—Corazon se tomó unos minutos para calmar su pulso y volver a respirar tranquilamente—. Oye Law…

 

— ¿Qué pasa? 

 

—Ya han pasado algunos meses y…—el hombre dejo escapar una risa nerviosa por unos segundos, después su cara adopto una expresión de vergüenza y seriedad—. Vaya, me siento muy estúpido por no haberlo preguntado antes… 

 

— ¿Preguntar qué? 

 

— ¿Sabes en qué día naciste?

 

El rostro del jovencito evidencio su sorpresa. Aunque Law trataba de mantenerse lo más inalterado posible sus ojos lograron comunicar que esa simple pregunta le había emocionado demasiado. 

 

— ¿Lo sabes o no tienes idea de ello?

 

—Ah… Sí, lo sé—balbuceo Law tratando de aplazar su respuesta— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? 

 

—Sí. Por favor… 

 

—Es el sexto día del mes de octubre. 

 

— ¿Sexto día de octubre? Pero Law… ¡ESO FUE HACE SIETE DÍAS! 

 

—No es algo que tome mucho en cuenta… No importa. Por eso no comente nada al respecto. 

 

—Law…—y Corazon se acercó al muchacho y le abrazo con fuerza—. Perdóname, debí preguntarte eso desde los primeros días en que nos conocimos… 

 

—No… No te preocupes, Corazon—el jovencito noto los fuertes latidos que emitía el pecho del rubio. Un arrebato de culpa le invadió; Law comenzó a sentirse desorientado, no sabía que más decir o hacer. 

 

—Soy un tonto… Lo peor de todo es que te hice esa pregunta debido a pronto será el cumpleaños de Doffy… Solo por eso recordé ese tema… 

 

—Corazon… No es nada grave. 

 

—Pero… 

 

— ¿Cuándo fue tu cumpleaños?—pregunto Law con voz algo afectada. 

 

—Fue en Julio…

 

—Entonces no lo celebraste, tampoco me lo dijiste… Nadie lo celebro. 

 

—Desde hace tiempo preferí no celebrarlo, a pesar de la insistencia de Doffy…

 

—Entonces ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el mío? 

 

—Law…—y Corazon miro directamente a los ojos grises del muchachito—. Eres joven, no es justo que no disfrutes de un detalle tan simple como celebrar tu cumpleaños. Has pasado cosas difíciles, solo quiero que… Que tengas una mejor vida. 

 

Law sintió que su estómago se encogía, no sabía exactamente porque se sentía tan nervioso, tan emocionado y confundido. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, casi igual al agitado ritmo del que había sentido en Corazon.

—Quiero que tengas buenos recuerdos, mientras puedas, mientras el tiempo y las condiciones lo permitan…—Corazon puso sus manos en los hombros de Law—. Tal vez ahora no tengamos grandes misiones o batallas que librar, pero eso puede cambiar de un día a otro, este estilo de vida no es estable, y el estilo de vida que pretendemos será difícil de alcanzar… Por eso quiero que tengas los mejores momentos posibles. 

 

—Corazon… 

 

—Le diré a Doffy que celebraremos tu cumpleaños durante su festejo, no creo que le moleste. Ahora, volvamos pronto al campamento. Vámonos…

 

El camino de regreso al campamento fue silencioso.  
Law se limitó a observar sutilmente a Corazon; su semblante había mejorado bastante, una suave sonrisa decoraba su pálido rostro y sus ojos de color cobrizo se miraban llenos de ilusión...   
Law sonrió al confirmar que esas expresiones eran genuinas. 

Pasaron varios días hasta que llego el vigesimotercer día de Octubre.  
Todos en el campamento habían estado trabajando desde días atrás en los preparativos para el banquete y festejo de su líder.   
Esa mañana, cuando Law despertó pudo notar que Corazon no estaba dentro de la tienda. 

 

— ¿A dónde habrá ido…?—musito el jovencito poniéndose de pie con rapidez. 

 

Fue hacia el centro del campamento para ver si no se encontraba desayunando, pero no lo encontró ahí. Se dirigió hacia el área de entrenamientos, nada.   
Luego regreso a la zona de tiendas de campaña y decidió ir hacia la de Doflamingo, tal vez estaba ahí, hablando sobre los últimos detalles del festejo de su hermano. 

 

—Ah… ¿Doflamingo?—llamo Law con voz suficiente alta para que pudieran escucharle sin necesidad de entrar a la tienda— ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedo hablar contigo…?

 

Se escucharon unos murmureos y en unos segundos más Doflamingo salió de la tienda. 

— ¿Qué sucede, Law?—pregunto el hombre de cabello rubio. 

 

Law noto que Doflamingo estaba algo agitado, solo tenía puestos unos holgados pantalones y sudaba ligeramente. 

 

—Ah… Me preguntaba si Corazon estaría aquí…—murmuro Law mirando hacia el suelo. 

 

—Pues no, Rosinante no está aquí…—y Doflamingo miro con un poco de incomodidad al chico—. Creo que me dijo que iría hacia el pueblo a comprar unas cosas. No te preocupes, no debe tardar mucho en regresar. Ahora, discúlpame…—y volvió al interior de sus aposentos. 

 

Law decidió ir a buscar algo de desayunar mientras esperaba el regreso de tutor.

 

— ¡Oye, Law!—exclamo Baby 5 abordando a Law, quien ya estaba comiendo— ¿Quieres ir a jugar después de que termines eso?  
—No, gracias. 

 

— ¿Y qué harás entonces? Hoy no hay entrenamiento, ni limpieza ni organización de materiales o armas… 

 

—Estoy esperando a Corazon. 

—Y cuando Corazon vuelva, ¿Qué harás? 

— ¡Rayos, Baby 5! ¡No te incumbe, déjame en paz, por favor! 

— ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te deje tranquilo? 

— ¡Si, por favor…!

— ¡Está bien, si eso te hace feliz!—exclamo la chica con una amplia sonrisa y que era totalmente sincera. 

 

Law siguió con su desayuno, vio cómo su compañera se alejaba a pasos alegres y saltarines. 

 

—Oye, Law—dijo una voz grave a su espalda—. Ya estoy aquí, podrías ir a jugar con Baby 5 una vez que termines tu comida…

— ¡Corazon! 

Y el jovencito volteo rápidamente. Ahí estaba Corazon cargando una bolsa de piel que se miraba algo llena. 

 

— ¿Querías hablar conmigo, Law? 

—Es que… Quería hablarte de… ¿Podemos ir a la tienda? 

—Claro… 

 

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su pequeña morada, Corazon dejo la bolsa que llevaba sobre la cama y se sentó a la orilla de esta, mirando atentamente a Law, esperando a lo que el muchachito tuviera que decirle. 

 

—Corazon… Yo quiero darte algo…—musito Law quien luego se dirigió a un rincón detrás de los pocos muebles que su tutor tenía por ahí, tomo una especie de cuadro que estaba cubierto por una tela amarillenta—. Esto… Lo estuve haciendo con lo que pude conseguir… 

 

Y el chico le brindo el objeto a Corazon. El rubio desprendió la tela de encima y encontró un pequeño lienzo con una pintura, era un dibujo sencillo pero muy bien delineado de Corazon con su armadura puesta. 

 

—Yo no quise dártelo durante el festejo de esta noche…—balbuceo Law sumamente nervioso—. No quería que los demás lo vieran. Tuve problemas con el resultado pero es lo mejor que alcance a hacer… Si no te gusta puedes dejarlo… 

 

Corazon miro fijamente por varios segundos su pequeño retrato.   
Luego volteo a ver a Law, los ojos cobrizos del rubio se miraban algo vidriosos…   
Corazon dejo el lienzo a un costado de la cama y fue a abrazar con fuerza al chico. 

 

—Muchas gracias, Law… Me ha gustado mucho—dijo Corazon con voz ahogada. No dejaba de abrazar efusivamente al chico—. Has hecho un estupendo trabajo… 

 

— ¿En serio?—quiso asegurarse Law mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de alivio. 

—En serio. Quisiera poder presumírselo a Doffy, ¿dejarías que él lo viera, por lo menos? 

—De acuerdo. Si es solo a él… 

—Cielos… Ahora me siento tan torpe... Yo también conseguí algo para ti, pero temo que no es tan valioso como tu regalo; no pude hacerlo con mis propias manos…—y Corazon tomo la bolsa de piel y de ella sacó un par de prendas de vestir (un pantalón de gruesa y resistente tela junto con una camisa de tela nueva y suave en color azul oscuro) y una pequeña caja que contenía un par de monedas de bronce y una de plata. 

 

Law observo fascinado sus obsequios. 

 

— ¿En verdad esto es para mí?—pregunto con voz pausada e incrédula. 

—Por supuesto que sí, es tu regalo… Mira—y Corazon agarro la moneda de plata y la alzó para exhibirla a detalle—. Tal vez no valga mucho, pero dicen que esta moneda puede ser usada en cualquier reino o continente, ¿no es genial? 

 

—Sí… 

 

—Vamos, ponte tu ropa nueva, quiero ver si es de tu talla, puedes lucirla esta noche durante el festejo… 

—Creo que si me quedara… Corazon… Muchas gracias—y Law sostuvo las prendas de vestir entre sus manos, fijando su mirada gris en ellas tratando de no conmoverse demasiado—. Esto es… Mucho para mí… 

 

—Claro que no, no vuelvas a decir algo así, ¿de acuerdo?—declaro el hombre de cabello rubio poniendo sus manos firmemente sobre los hombros del chico mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa—. Ahora, ve a disfrutar el día libre… Te recomiendo darte un baño antes del festejo, no querrás ensuciar tu ropa nueva. 

—Como tú digas, Corazon… 

 

—Eres un chico demasiado obediente, no me hagas tan fácil el trabajo—bromeo Corazon sacudiendo el erizado cabello de Law. 

 

Law le sonrió jovialmente; ver una sonrisa tan amplia y natural en ese chico era un acontecimiento especial. Corazon observo como el jovencito salía con paso feliz y veloz de la tienda para después correr hacia lo largo del campamento.   
Law corrió eufóricamente hasta que llego a las afueras del campamento.   
Sentía una gran felicidad que no pudo reprimir y lanzo un gran grito de alegría. 

Después de unos segundos, Law se tiró sobre el suelo y contemplo el cielo tranquilamente hasta que el ruido de un par de pasos lo alerto. 

—Oye, Law, ¿ahora si quieres ir a jugar?—pregunto Baby 5 con voz curiosa.   
—Está bien, sí, jugaré un rato…—y el chico se levantó y siguió a su compañera hacia el área de entrenamientos que ahora había sido ocupada para ser un área de juegos. 

 

Horas después, cuando ya el cielo se había tornado oscuro y un manto de estrellas lo decoraba, todo aquel pequeño ejército se encontraba festejando.   
Una gran hoguera había sido levantada en el centro del campamento, grandes cantidades de comida eran llevadas de aquí a allá, muchos bebían sin preocupación brindando a la salud de su líder Doflamingo, algunos miembros de la cuadrilla habían sacado a relucir sus talentos musicales y habían dedicado canciones donde relataban proezas y el valor de Doflamingo; una buena cantidad de obsequios le habían sido ofrendados. 

 

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No saben cuánto aprecio todo esto!—exclamo Doflamingo completamente satisfecho de ver tantas muestras de admiración y afecto por parte de sus subordinados. Doflamingo estaba bebiendo vino de una gruesa e imponente copa dorada—. Pero… Quiero que tomemos un momento para felicitar a alguien más…—y Doflamingo señalo a Law, quien estaba a un par de metros de este sentado junto a Corazon— ¡Law, ven aquí! 

 

Law, con expresión de asombro e incomodidad, volteó a ver a su tutor quien le indico con una cabezada que siguiera la instrucción de su hermano mayor.   
El chico se puso de pie, se acercó al líder y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.   
Doflamingo levanto a Law para colocarlo sobre sus hombros. 

— ¡El pequeño Law también cumplió un año más de vida hace poco! ¡Quiero que brindemos por él!—y alzo su copa hacia la hoguera—. Para que siga su arduo entrenamiento, que pronto se convierta en un soldado del que podamos estar orgullosos y que nos ayude en nuestro camino hacia la gloria… ¡Estoy seguro de que prometes grandes cosas, Law! 

El jovencito se abochorno bastante debido a la gran cantidad de aplausos y felicitaciones en su honor. Law pudo apreciar como Corazon aplaudía con entusiasmo y sonreía tranquilo ante la escena. 

—Sigue así…—y Doflamingo lo bajo de sus hombros—. Mañana te daré tu obsequio de cumpleaños, ¿de acuerdo? 

—Sí, no te preocupes…—balbuceo Law tratando de que ese momento pasara lo más rápido posible—. Gracias. 

—Ahora regresa con mi querido hermano—y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—. Sigue divirtiéndote… 

 

Law regreso junto a Corazon, sintiendo aun algo avergonzado por todas las miradas que estaban sobre él. 

 

—Ya paso, Law, tranquilo… No es la gran cosa. Es justo y siempre agradable que los demás te reconozcan como parte de este grupo, Doffy tiene razón, serás uno de los mejores miembros en un par de años más… Lo podemos asegurar—y Corazon le dio un sorbo a la botella de jugo de uva que estaba cargando. 

 

Y paso el tiempo, todos siguieron charlando, bebiendo, bromeando, jugando, bailando y cantando, hasta que llego un punto de la noche en que el ambiente se tornó más “maduro”. 

 

—Creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir, Law—declaro Corazon poniéndose de pie dispuesto a escoltar al muchachito hacia la tienda de campaña. 

— ¿En serio? Pero no tengo sueño… 

 

—Es en serio, Law. Ya es tarde, además ya no es apropiado que estés aquí. 

—De acuerdo… No te preocupes, puedo ir solo—dijo Law para que Corazon pudiera seguir ahí y agregó: —. Corazon, ten cuidado, no te vayas a embriagar demasiado.

—No te preocupes, no pasara nada. Ya no beberé mucho—le aseguro el hombre de cabello rubio sonriéndole. 

 

—Bien, buenas noches. Hasta mañana…—y el chico se retiró. 

 

Law llego a la tienda, no encendió vela alguna, le bastó con toda la luz que llegaba del exterior del campamento para lograr encontrar la jarra de agua que tenían en la mesita, quitarse la ropa nueva que Corazon le había obsequiado y dejarla bien doblada sobre la mesa y, finalmente, meterse en la sencilla cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño. 

Y mientras tanto, en el lugar donde se encontraba Corazon…

 

—Doffy, aún no te he brindado mi regalo—anunció el hombre tan alto que entrenaba en el arte de la espada cuyo nombre era Diamante. Este se acercó a una tienda de campaña cercana, dio unas enérgicas palmadas y en unos segundos un grupo variado de mujeres salió de aquel sitio. 

 

Aquellas mujeres vestían ropas muy ligeras, con cortes hechos a la medida exacta para dejar a la vista sus atractivos femeninos entre los delgados pedazos de tela.   
Iban bailando al ritmo enérgico e hipnótico de una música cuyo origen era un trío de hombres que salieron después ellas, ambos tocaban tambores y panderetes, las chicas se dirigían seductoramente hacia Doflamingo y al resto de sus principales subordinados, incluido Corazon. 

 

— ¡Vaya Diamante, te has lucido…!—exclamo Doflamingo mientras recibía a un par de chicas con los brazos abiertos.

 

Por su parte, Corazon estaba completamente ruborizado ante tal espectáculo.   
Una joven de abundante y espeso cabello oscuro se había puesto ante él, moviendo sus caderas con gracia y sensualidad, invitándolo a que siguiera el ambiente animado del resto de sus compañeros.   
Corazon trago saliva, su pulso se había acelerado y en verdad se sentía algo nervioso ante la mirada coqueta de aquella muchacha de vibrantes ojos verdes. El hombre no pudo evitar recorrer a la chica de pies a cabeza, el vestido rojo que esta llevaba remarcaba sutilmente sus curvas. 

 

—No, gracias…. Es que… Yo no…—balbuceo el hombre rubio tratando de rechazar la situación de la manera más amable posible. 

 

— ¡VAMOS CORAZON! ¡ANIMATE!—le grito su hermano mayor sin dejar de acariciar a una de las jóvenes que estaban a sus costados— ¡Dale un empujón, Diamante…! 

 

Y el mencionado subordinado acato la orden de su líder. Corazon fue arrojado hacia el centro de aquel círculo de gente, chocando suavemente contra la voluptuosa bailarina.   
Pronto la muchacha tomo las manos de Corazon y empezó a guiarlo para que acariciara sus hombros y luego su cintura mientras no dejaba de bailar. 

 

— ¡Eso es…! ¡Recuerda que también había que celebrar tu cumpleaños y aquí tienes tu regalo!—dijo Doflamingo completamente divertido. 

 

Pronto aquel espectáculo termino y Corazon pudo volver a sentarse y tomar un respiro. 

 

—Lo siento… No… No estoy acostumbrado a esto…—dijo Corazon a la mujer que había decidido seguir acompañándolo después del baile. 

—Se nota… Pero descuida, eso es muy lindo—y la joven se recargo contra Corazon— ¿Cómo te llamas? 

—Puedes decirme Corazon… 

—Oye Corazon, entonces, ¿nunca habías estado en compañía de alguien como yo?

—No… Al menos no tan cerca… 

—Entonces vamos a llevarlo con calma…—y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

 

Paso un largo rato y Law no conseguía poder dormir. Se levantó de la cama, se dio cuenta de que ya no había agua en la jarra y decidió tomar eso como excusa para ir por más líquido y escabullirse para ir a echar un vistazo a Corazon.   
Salió con cautela de su campaña, llevando la jarra de metal entre sus manos y cuidando sus pasos.   
Al llegar cerca de la zona de celebración principal decidió esconderse detrás de un barril y observar todo desde ahí. Pudo observar a aquellas mujeres de ropas ligeras y de gran atractivo que estaban entre los brazos de varios soldados y superiores suyos.   
Ahora ya podía entender por qué Corazon había decidido mandarlo a la tienda...  
Y sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con la figura de su mentor. 

 

Una mujer morena masajeaba los hombros de Corazon, luego tomaba asiento junto a él, recargándose cariñosamente contra este; acariciando sus fuertes brazos, hablándole y sonriéndole como si tratara de hacerlo reír para finalmente plantarle un apretado beso en los labios.   
Una punzada de molestia nació en Law al ver aquella última escena…  
No sabía muy bien porque le había molestado tanto pero solo deseaba que Corazon regresara lo más pronto posible a la tienda y se alejara de aquella mujer. 

 

—Maldita sea…—murmuro Law tratando de olvidar su enojo y de razonar—. Corazon es un adulto, todos los adultos necesitan hacer esa clase de cosas… Es normal…—y al decir estas últimas palabras su voz comenzó a sonar tan deprimente que mejor decidió volver lo más pronto posible a la cama, con la mente totalmente ocupada con la amarga posibilidad de que Corazon no llegaría a dormir. 

 

Al día siguiente, Law despertó con mucha pesadez, y pudo notar que Corazon no estaba ahí.   
El chico se levantó, se puso su ropa sencilla, tomo una pequeña navaja que usaban para múltiples cosas, y al salir de la tienda se encontró con quien menos esperaba: Corazon. 

 

—Buenos días, Law. ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Descansaste bien?

—Bue…Buenos días. Dormí bien, gracias—respondió Law con voz un tanto evasiva. 

— ¿Te ocurre algo?—inquirió al ver que Law estaba claramente diferente en su trato. 

—No, estoy bien… Iré a entrenar…

—Pero Law, recuerda que hoy no… 

—No importa, iré al bosque a entrenar solo…—dijo Law adelantándose y apresurando el paso. 

— ¡Tienes que desayunar antes de eso! ¡Por favor, ve a comer algo…!—exclamo Corazon con preocupación. Una expresión de angustia quedo plasmada en el pálido rostro del rubio. 

 

Law se dirigió llego a las afueras del campamento, internándose en el bosque cercano, corriendo entre los árboles y tratando de reprimir su enojo…  
Y se detuvo por fin al pie de un grueso árbol, se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a clavar la navaja en la base del tronco. 

 

“Ya no quiero sentirme así… Corazon no se merece que me comporte así con él… Pero no puedo dejar de sentirlo…” pensó el joven hundiendo con más fuerza aquella daga. 

 

—Ah… No puedo creer que no lo hicieras anoche, Doffy…—jadeo una voz femenina. 

—Hablo en serio… Agh… No pude hacerlo con esas chicas, solo jugué un rato con ellas mientras los demás me observaban pero… No pude llegar a más…—contesto una voz masculina que también se oía afectada. 

 

Esas voces tan familiares estaban tal vez a un par de metros detrás de él, Law se levantó con mucho cuidado, aproximándose con cautela hacia aquellos ruidos y pronto sus ojos grises contemplaron a Doflamingo y a Monet, desnudos y haciendo aquel acto íntimo cuya mecánica solo había escuchado e imaginado. La pareja estaba al pie de unos arbustos y usaban sus ropas como lecho. 

 

—Pero… Doffy… Eres libre de estar con quien sea… 

—Ninguna de ellas era tan hermosa como tú…—suspiro Doflamingo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus estocadas. Monet estaba encima de él, dando suaves sentadillas que hacían que sus grandes pechos se movieran hipnóticamente de arriba abajo. Las fuertes manos de Doflamingo sostenían la acentuada cintura de la joven. 

 

Law no podía dejar de ver aquella escena, una intensa curiosidad se apodero de él; su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar una sensación incomoda pero ligeramente placentera, que fue creciendo mientras más veía aquel lubrico acto.   
Pronto Doflamingo comenzó a dejar escapar gemidos más profundos, Monet había aumentado el ritmo y fuerza de sus caderas, el hombre llevo sus manos hacia los pechos de la chica y comenzó a estrecharlos y a masajearlos, mientras que la chica arqueaba su espalda.   
Y de pronto Doflamingo emitió un gruñido, que segundos después fue acompañado de un largo gemido de Monet.   
Después de esos obscenos sonidos, ambos se separaron y se dieron un largo y apasionado beso. 

 

—Eres tan hermosa…

—Tú eres tan asombroso… 

 

Y de pronto Law sintió la urgencia de estornudar, hizo el mayor esfuerzo por evitarlo pero falló. Doflamingo pudo escucharlo y le indico a Monet que se vistiera y regresara pronto al campamento. El rubio se puso de pie, para ponerse solo sus pantalones. 

 

—Bueno, sea quien sea… Ya termino el espectáculo, vamos sal de donde sea que estés—soltó Doflamingo con voz relajada mientras estiraba sus fuertes brazos. 

 

Law, sintiéndose como un completo tonto, salió poco a poco de su escondite y con un semblante serio, pero sumamente avergonzado, llego ante Doflamingo. 

 

— ¡Law! Vaya resulto ser quien menos imaginaba…—dijo el rubio con cierta gracia—. Y yo que pensé que tendríamos más privacidad aquí que en mi tienda, ja. Supongo que debí adentrarme un poco más en el bosque. 

 

—Perdón, no quise espiar… Solo estaba por aquí cerca y yo… 

—No pudiste dejar de mirar en cuanto nos descubriste, ¿no es así? 

—Sí… Algo así… Lo siento…

 

— ¿Es la primera vez que miras algo así?

—Sí. 

 

—Está bien. No hay problema por esta ocasión, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿sí?

 

—Claro que no. No volverá a ocurrir—afirmo Law con completa convicción—. Por favor, no le cuentes de esto a Corazon… 

 

—Uhm… Pero creo que al menos debería mencionarle algo importante para que lo hable contigo—dijo Doflamingo mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia una mueca reflejando una expresión pensativa—. Ya sabes, esas pláticas indispensables para convertirte en hombre… 

 

—No quiero que él me hable de esas cosas. 

 

— ¿Entonces quieres que yo me haga cargo de esa charla?—cuestiono el rubio riendo con cierta incredulidad y para su sorpresa Law asintió tímidamente—. Vaya… Que sorpresa… Bueno… ¿Ya sabes cómo una mujer y hombre crean un bebé y todo eso, no? 

—Sí… 

—Y sabes que eso no siempre se hace para tener hijos, la mayoría del tiempo solo se hace por gusto y ya… Y también creo que ya sabes que no siempre es entre un hombre y una mujer, las mujeres se pueden interesar en mujeres y así igual hombres con hombres… 

 

— ¿Tú has hecho eso? 

— ¿Qué cosa? 

—Estar con un hombre.

 

—Agh…—y Doflamingo sintió un vuelco en el estómago, no pensó que le fuera a recordar un hecho de esa naturaleza—. Pues… Sí, sí he estado con uno. Escucha Law, tienes que jurar que no le dirás a nadie de esto, ¿entiendes? Si un día descubro que abriste la boca, lo lamentarás…

 

—No lo diré, lo juro—declaro el chiquillo con la voz más seria y comprometida que podía concebir. 

—Bien… ¿Qué más entonces?—balbuceo Doflamingo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Empezaba a sentirse un poco incómodo a pesar de que solía ser muy abierto en aquellos temas—. Ahora que acabas de mirar lo que paso entre Monet y yo… Sentiste algo raro, ¿o me equivoco? 

—Algo así… 

— ¿Y ya sabes cómo deshacerte de esa sensación?

—No. 

—Entonces tienes que desahogarte por tu propia cuenta, ya que eres muy joven aun para tener una pareja… ¿En verdad nunca lo has hecho? Me sorprende que no lo hayas intentado…

—Eh… No… 

 

— ¡Diablos! De acuerdo… Lo único que tienes que hacer es agarrártelo, masajearlo o frotarlo con cuidado hasta que se endurezca, ya sabes cómo… Y seguir frotándolo, aumentando la velocidad o presión según tu gusto, hasta que sientas que todo tu cuerpo esté a punto de explotar y esa sensación extraña que acabas de experimentar hace poco aumente hasta al máximo, vas a sentir que tu pulso se acelera y finalmente tiraras semen, esa cosa que probablemente ya estas tirando por las noches sin que te des cuenta… Puedes pensar en cualquier cosa para ayudarte a terminar con eso, así es más rápido. ¿Tienes alguna duda? 

 

—No… Solo espero no lastimarme al hacerlo. 

 

—Ten cuidado en tu primer intento, si miras algo raro o te lastimas puedes ir conmigo y ya veremos cómo se soluciona, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Gracias… 

 

—No hay de que, solo ten cuidado en donde lo haces y cuando, te recomiendo hacerlo antes de dormir, ayuda bastante a relajarte, y durante las mañanas probablemente te ayude a acabar con la molestia típica—y Doflamingo bostezo—. No entiendo porque no quisiste que Rosinante te dijera todo esto, pero tendrás tus motivos… Bien me voy, nos vemos después… 

 

Y Law quedo ahí, sintiendo un intenso calor en el rostro, una vergüenza inmensa y un cosquilleo en el estómago. Doflamingo había mencionado que podía pensar en cualquier cosa para llevar a cabo su auto estimulación.   
Decidió quedarse un rato más ahí en el bosque, busco un lugar más alejado, más oculto y seguro detrás de arbustos más frondosos. 

Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie merodeando y finalmente decidió tomar asiento en el césped. Aquel placentero y misterioso cosquilleo aumentaba…   
Law tenso sus labios y con vacilación acerco su mano derecha hacia el borde de sus pantalones.   
Con lentitud bajo un poco su ropa hasta que pudo tocar libremente su zona intima, con mucho cuidado tomo su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo con lentitud.   
Sentía un calor increíble, un rubor de había apoderado de sus mejillas y su respiración comenzaba a alterarse.   
Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que llegó el momento en que una serie de imágenes llego a su mente…  
Todas estas evocaban a Corazon, su rostro sonriente y amable, así como aquellas ocasiones en que lo había visto con el torso desnudo.   
Pronto sintió la necesidad de aumentar el ritmo y fuerza con la que se estimulaba; era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado en su vida.  
Y Law termino súbitamente, ahogando cualquier ruido y apretando fuerte su mandíbula.  
El rostro del jovencito estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente tratando de estabilizar su respiración y su mano derecha quedo empapada de un líquido semi-viscoso blanquecino. 

El chico se quedó observando aquel fluido sobre su mano, con la mirada perdida…  
Cuando su mente regreso a la “realidad” una terrible culpa le invadió, sentía asco hacia sí mismo por llegar a pensar en Corazon durante aquel acto. 

 

—Soy repugnante… 

 

Mientras tanto, en el campamento, Corazon se había encontrado con Doflamingo. 

 

—Doffy, ¿no has visto a Law?—pregunto el hermano menor con algo de preocupación en su voz. 

—Ah… No. 

— ¿Estás seguro? 

—Agh… La verdad es que lo vi en el bosque pero me dijo que quería estar solo… Por eso no quise decirte nada. 

 

—Vaya… Todavía sigue con ese humor… Bien, será mejor dejarlo así. 

 

— ¿Acaso discutieron? ¿Te desobedeció en algo?—interrogo Doflamingo muy interesado en saber el trasfondo de aquel asunto. 

 

—No, no… Nada de eso. Sinceramente no lo sé—confeso Corazon llevándose una mano a la frente y reflejando en su rostro la angustia y preocupación que le causaba el asunto—. Cuando lo vi al salir de la tienda, lo salude y comenzó a actuar extraño, le pregunte que le sucedía y me evadió, yéndose lo más rápido posible...

 

—Supongo que está en esa edad en que los chicos se ponen muy huraños y quieren ser más independientes, después de todo… Ya tiene catorce años—dijo Doflamingo poniendo un mano sobre un hombro de su hermano menor. 

 

Corazon soltó un suspiro de resignación. 

 

—Bueno, probablemente sea por eso... No voy a presionarlo. Solo espero que no sea así siempre… 

 

—No te angusties, no es para tanto, se le pasará pronto. Por cierto… ¿Te divertiste ayer?

 

—Pues ¿Qué puedo decir? Por una parte me la pase muy bien, pero al final no pude quedar bien ante la chica que quiso acompañarme anoche… 

 

—Como era de esperarse… Oh, hermano, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan puro y casto? 

 

—Basta, sabes que ya no soy…

—Sí, sí lo sé, pero en definitiva sigues actuando y pensando como si lo fueras. Es un milagro que ya lo hayas podido hacer…

 

—Agh, Doffy, déjame en paz con eso. Tal vez es solo que no encuentro a la persona correcta. 

 

—Probablemente cuando estemos cerca de nuestros objetivos conocerás o te acercaras a una persona adecuada… O al menos a alguien necesario para nuestros planes. 

 

— ¿Otra vez planeando casarme con alguna noble? Sigue soñando… 

 

Y de pronto Doflamingo lo tomo firmemente por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente. 

 

—Rosinante… Parece que has olvidado la naturaleza de nuestro objetivo, recuerda que no será fácil llegar hasta ahí. Así que, cuando llegue el momento, se tendrán que hacer ciertas cosas. Ya sea que las hagas tú o yo… Cualquiera de nosotros tenemos que llegar alto. 

 

Corazon tenso sus labios, hace mucho no escuchaba a su hermano mayor ponerse tan serio respecto a ese tema que hace mucho no tocaban pero que era la razón principal por la cual marchaban con aquel ejercito por diferentes regiones. 

 

—Pero… Doffy… ¿Tú también serás capaz de hacer a un lado lo que realmente quieres por llegar a ese lugar? He visto como procuras a Monet, o como la pasabas con Vergo, no soy tonto, ¿serias capaz de dejar todo eso por…? 

—Ellos saben perfectamente que tengo cosas que hacer.

 

Corazon se sorprendió por tal respuesta, asombrado de lo comprometido que era su hermano con sus metas y como había tenido la suerte (o la habilidad) de lograr convencer de ello a su concubina y a su antiguo amante y principal mano derecha.   
Al final decidió dejar el tema ahí, no quería seguir hablando de eso, decidió dar una resignación falsa y se retiró a su tienda de campaña.   
Doflamingo sentía una molestia en general...   
Su cabeza había empezado a doler y su habitual estado relajado se había perturbado bastante, la deliciosa sensación de calma y desahogo que había obtenido hace rato se había esfumado por completo. 

 

—Agh… ¿Por qué tenían que pasar estas cosas precisamente después de una celebración? ¿Qué acaso empezara una mala temporada para mí?—se preguntaba en voz baja el rubio de cabello espeso una vez en sus aposentos—. Primero quedo como un tonto anoche, luego Law me evita y después cometo la tontería de discutirle algo a Doffy… 

 

Corazon busco la pintura que le había regalado Law, se quedó observándola por un rato hasta que su mente se tranquilizó y una genuina sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro. 

 

—Espero que vuelvas pronto Law… 

 

Para el anochecer Law se encontraba de regreso al campamento, el ambiente estaba realmente tranquilo a lo que se acostumbraba, al parecer la mayoría aún no se recuperaba de la fiesta de ayer. 

 

— ¡LAW! ¿Dónde estuviste?—pregunto Corazon al ver al jovencito entrar a la tienda—. ¿Estás bien? 

 

—Sí, no me paso nada… Solo quise estar solo un rato—contesto el chico con voz taciturna. 

 

—Sí, entiendo… Law, ¿quieres ir a cenar? ¿Tienes hambre ya? 

 

—Ya comí algo. Lo siento… 

—Bien… Oye, Law, ¿quieres hablarme de algo? ¿Te sucede algo malo?

—Agh… No quiero que lo tomas a mal pero ¿crees que podría…?

— ¿Qué? 

— ¿Podría comenzar a dormir en otro sitio? 

 

Corazon abrió mucho sus ojos en expresión sorpresiva, luego parpadeo varias veces seguidas y finalmente quedó algo triste ante tal petición pero tratando de ocultarlo, se limitó a sonreír comprensivamente para dar su respuesta: 

—Por supuesto que sí. Duerme aquí por esta noche, mañana me encargare de conseguir otra tienda…

 

—No, claro que no. Yo puedo armar una sencilla en un rato, solo necesito el sitio para dormir, no requiero de más espacio—declaro Law con mucha seguridad—. Solo quería tu permiso.

 

Corazon se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, mirando a Law con una mezcla de preocupación y ganas de comprenderlo genuinamente. Finalmente se resignó y ayudo a Law a conseguir los materiales para hacer una pequeña tienda a un par de metros de la suya. Le brindo su almohada, manta y ropa. El resto de sus pertenencias, como sus regalos, se quedarían en el baúl de Corazon por mera seguridad. 

 

—Bien… Creo que ya quedo—resoplo Corazon mirando la nueva, pequeña y sencilla morada de Law. El rubio aun reflejaba su inconformidad en su rostro y en su postura de brazos cruzados—. Espero que descanses y estés cómodo, pero Law, no dudes en regresar si no te sientes bien ahí… 

 

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Descansa, Corazon, buenas noches… 

 

—Buenas noches, Law… Duerme bien—y esbozo una suave y melancólica sonrisa. 

 

En definitiva aquel jovencito quería y necesitaba más privacidad, era algo inevitable.  
Pero otro hecho inevitable era que extrañaría demasiado hablar con Law antes de dormir y platicar sobre su día, entrenamientos y demás sucesos del día.   
Pasaron un par de meses y la nieve llegó a la nueva región en donde el pequeño ejército del ave carmesí se había estacionado. 

 

—Oye Law… Tengo algo que encargarte—dijo Doflamingo a Law quien se encontraba entrenando con una espada de madera, dándole toques al grueso tronco de un árbol. 

 

—Sí, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? 

 

—Iré con Monet al pueblo más cercano, también llevare a Baby y a Sugar, así que necesito que vengas con nosotros y sirvas como su guardia—explico Doflamingo— ¿Crees estar listo? 

 

—Sí… 

 

—Muy bien, ve con Diamante y dile que te de algo apropiado para el caso. Te espero afuera de mi tienda.

 

Law estaba algo emocionado y también algo asustado, sería la primera vez que ocupaba un puesto así. Y lo más importante de todo… Corazon no estaría cerca de él.   
Al recibir una delgada y pequeña espada sintió un nudo en el estómago, tampoco había usado una espada real en una situación que no fueran pequeños entrenamientos. 

 

Para cuando se dirigía a encontrarse con Doflamingo y el resto, alguien le detuvo…

 

— ¿A dónde te diriges? 

 

Era Corazon, este llevaba un par de pieles con las cuales se cubriría del frío por las noches. Ahora cada vez que Law se encontraba con él sentía una especie de cosquilleo y cohibición; las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde que dejaron de compartir techo. 

 

— ¿Eso es una espada real?—se extrañó el rubio mirando consternado el arma que Law llevaba enfundada en su lado izquierdo, colgando de su cinturón. 

 

—Sí… Doflamingo me ordeno a acompañarlo a un asunto, como guardia de Baby y Sugar—informo el jovencito tratando de evitar la mirada cobriza de su mentor. 

 

—Dioses… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? ¿Te sientes preparado?—cuestiono Corazon—. Puedes negarte si quieres, yo puedo ir… 

 

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además… No ha pasado nada serio en las últimas veces que hemos salido a visitar el poblado. 

 

—Law… Agh… Bien, entiendo. Al menos trata de que no se separen mucho de Doffy—pidió el rubio—. Te deseo éxito… Ve con cuidado y mantente alerta en todo momento. 

 

—Sí, lo haré… Adiós, nos vemos después…—y Law se retiró a prisa de ahí. 

 

En un rato más, Law caminaba detrás de Doflamingo, frente al gran hombre rubio iban Monet, Baby 5 y Sugar, quienes iban inmersas en una animada plática.   
Al llegar a la aldea, se dirigieron hacia distintos puestos de herbolaria y minerales en donde Monet compro gran cantidad de artículos, luego se dedicaron a visitar distintos lugares en donde se dedicaban a crear y vender vestidos y túnicas (Doflamingo decidió comprar un vestido a cada una), Law estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado el puesto, estaba sumamente aburrido. 

 

—Hey Law… Iré con Monet a explorar más lugares, ¿estás listo para cuidar por tu cuenta a mis pequeñas?—pregunto Doflamingo. 

 

—Claro. No te preocupes… 

 

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato más en la salida de la aldea, tengan cuidado—y el rubio se retiró de ahí junto con su compañera de cabello verde. 

 

—Oye Law, quiero ir hacia allá, parece que hay una panadería… ¡Ven, Sugar, vamos a ver! 

 

Law, haciendo una mueca de aburrida resignación, siguió el paso de las jovencitas.   
Estuvieron paseando por al menos media hora más hasta que llegaron a una zona de tabernas y mucha cantidad de ebrios rondando por ahí. 

—Oigan, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí—declaro Law acercando su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada—. No es un buen lugar, no tienen nada que ver aquí… 

 

De pronto un hombre mayor, de aspecto muy sucio y descuidado, se acercó a Baby 5.   
Los chicos notaron que el sujeto había estado bebiendo pues despedía un intenso olor a alcohol que se combinaba terriblemente con el mal olor causado por su falta de aseo. 

 

—Chiquilla, ¿podrías darme una moneda por favor?—rogo el hombre tendiendo su mano derecha hacia Baby 5. 

 

— ¡Claro que sí…! ¡No se preocupe, debo de tener…!—bramo la jovencita de cabello negro con entusiasmo mientras metía las manos dentro de su abrigo en busca de dinero. 

 

Inmediatamente Law la detuvo, tomándole el brazo que buscaba el dinero, susurrándole con tono reprensivo: 

 

— ¡¿Qué te pasa!? No lo hagas, es obvio que solo quiere el dinero para embriagarse más… ¡Vámonos de aquí, nos meteremos en problemas!

 

—Pero Law, el pobre hombre…

 

— ¡No importa, vámonos…! 

Y sin más, los tres dieron vuelta y se alejaron de ahí. 

 

—Baby, no puedes seguir accediendo a las peticiones de cualquier extraño—terció el jovencito de cabello negro.

 

—Pero yo… 

 

—Law tiene razón, no tienes por qué regalar dinero que el amo Doflamingo te da con tanta confianza—intervino sorpresivamente Sugar—. No seas tonta… 

 

Y al tomar una callejuela en dirección hacia la salida del pueblo, un sujeto los abordo.   
Era un tipo joven, tal vez de unos diecinueve años, de cabello largo atado en una coleta y que miraba a Law con expresión calculadora y desafiante.   
Law enseguida noto el tipo de mirada que ese muchacho proyectaba y pudo saber que nada bueno traería consigo. 

 

—Vaya, creo que ustedes no son buenos samaritanos…—soltó el sujeto con una voz que fingía un tono de triste decepción— ¿Cómo pudieron negarle una simple moneda a mi pobre abuelo? Ahora por negarse a ayudar de buena fe, tendré que pedirles que saquen todo lo que tengan consigo…—y el sujeto se acercó a ellos con actitud amenazante mientras sacaba una daga de su raído abrigo. 

 

Law visualizo con rapidez el gesto y también desenfundo su arma, su delgada espada se posiciono veloz ante el cuerpo de aquel sujeto, quien se quedó completamente quieto, temiendo que la punta se hundiera en su torso. 

 

—Eres más veloz de lo que pensaba… No pensé que fueras a manejar bien esa cosa… 

 

—Déjanos en paz o tendrás la suerte de ver tus entrañas—declaro Law sintiendo una increíble sensación de coraje y audacia que no había imaginado antes. 

 

El sujeto retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que dejo el camino libre, mientras que Law no dejaba de apuntar con su espada su abdomen para dejarle el paso libre a Baby 5 y a Sugar. 

 

—Dense prisa y traten de encontrar a Doflamingo—les dijo Law. 

 

Las jovencitas corrieron, acatando la orden de Law.   
El jovencito no dejo de apuntar si afilada arma hacia su adversario hasta que se aseguró que sus compañeras se habían alejado lo suficiente. 

 

—Bueno, ya está… Tus amiguitas ya se fueron, sanas y salvas, ¿podrías dejar de apuntarme con esa cosa? Me iré de aquí sin molestarte más…

 

Law comenzó a temblar un poco, no quería bajar la guardia, pero al parecer ese sujeto ya estaba lo suficientemente intimidado. Así que bajo su espada lentamente hasta que… 

 

— ¡Aunque sepas usar bien esa cosa, aun eres muy ingenuo!—exclamo el sujeto después de darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Law, arrojándolo al suelo. 

 

Law trato de levantarse lo más rápido posible, tratando de recuperar su espada. El sujeto le propino un par de patadas y después se agacho para tomarlo por el cabello y amenazarlo con la daga que llevaba en su mano izquierda. 

 

—Me pregunto de donde sacaste una espada de ese tipo, mocoso... Supongo que vienes de un lugar con recursos—y decidió darle otro golpe para poder inspeccionar cómodamente si llevaba algo de valor consigo además de la espada.

 

Law logro aguantar el golpe, tratando de levantarse y de recuperarse para ir por su espada.   
Con las piernas temblorosas se aproximó hacia el arma y pronto recibió otro golpe, pero esta vez Law junto fuerza suficiente para responder con una patada que solo molesto un poco al asaltante. 

 

—Maldito… Ya me cansé… Te voy a dar algo para que ya no te queden ganas de seguir desafiando como si fueras la gran cosa…—y elevo su daga, listo para encajarla sobre Law pero este ultimo la detuvo con su mano izquierda, cortándose la piel de dicha extremidad— ¡Que idiota eres…!—y Law comenzó a aplicar más fuerza y con mucha suerte logro que la daga saliera volando. 

 

El joven delincuente empujo con fuerza a Law hacia el suelo, de nuevo dándole un golpe en el rostro, y se dirigió a tomar la espada de su víctima.

Law, arrastrándose y aguantando el dolor y hemorragia del corte de su mano, pensaba en huir de la callejuela o encontrar algo que pudiera servirle de escudo, pronto se topó con la daga que había arrojado hace segundos, la sostuvo tomo con fuerza con su mano derecha y con mucha voluntad trato de ponerse de pie.   
Aquel sujeto había agarrado la espada y estaba seguro que una vez teniendo dicha arma con él, su víctima no se resistiría a entregarle el dinero, y si no era así, podría acabarlo fácilmente en unos segundos y tomar todo lo que pudiera sin problema.

Y en cuanto el delincuente se dio vuelta para dirigirse a Law, su propia daga había dado contra el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, hundiéndose firmemente en su piel.   
Los ojos del joven malhechor se quedaron estáticos y una expresión de horror se quedó plasmada en su rostro hasta que se desplomo sobre el frio piso, la sangre comenzaba a pintar la nieve alrededor de aquel sujeto. 

Law rápidamente fue por su espada, corto un pedazo de tela de su abrigo y vendo como pudo la herida de su mano. Con el corazón latiéndole fuerte y rápido se dispuso a salir de la callejuela. Sentía que el estómago, corazón y pulmones se le saldrían en cualquier momento por el torrente de fuertes emociones que experimentaba…   
Un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo, estaba completamente aterrado por lo que acababa de hacer. 

 

— ¡LAW…! ¡Ahí esta Law…!—grito Baby 5 corriendo hacia él, adelantándose a Doflamingo quien también iba hacia él—. ¡Oh cielos, está muy herido…!

 

—Maldita sea… No puede ser…—balbuceaba Doflamingo completamente sorprendido y molesto de ver a Law en ese estado, que mala fortuna había tenido el chiquillo en su primer intento como guardia—. Monet, ¿tienes algo que pueda auxiliar la herida de su mano? 

 

—Sí, Doffy, enseguida… 

 

En unos momentos más, la mano de Law estaba debidamente atendida y vendada. Doflamingo lo llevo en brazos hasta al campamento. Law se había quedado dormido. 

 

—Dioses… Cuando Corazon se entere de esto… Querrá golpearme—soltó Doflamingo con pesadez imaginándose la reacción de su hermano menor—. No es nada realmente grave. ¿Cierto?

—No… Pero vaya que recibió varios golpes, pobre…—dijo Monet mientras echaba una mirada al lastimado rostro de Law. 

 

—Esto me hace pensar seriamente en que nos hemos relajado bastante, tenemos que endurecer las medidas de los entrenamientos, no quiero que alguien de nosotros vuelva a hacer el juguete de un malviviente… 

 

Y llegaron al campamento. Horas después Law despertaba, abrió sus ojos lentamente con pesadez y con la sensación de aturdimiento.   
Estaba sobre una cama, acobijado con suaves telas y pieles, y con una pequeña bolsa de piel con agua caliente colocada entre los tejidos. Estaba en la tienda de campaña de Corazon.   
Pudo percibir que tenía un vendaje sobre su cabeza y sobre la mano izquierda, y además sentía una sensación pegajosa sobre varias partes de su cuerpo, al parecer le habían aplicado una especie de ungüento para las heridas.   
Una sensación de cansancio le invadió al momento de querer levantarse. 

Después de unos segundos Corazon entro a la tienda y Law sintió una terrible sensación de vergüenza y culpa. 

 

—Gracias al cielo que ya despertaste, ¿te sientes bien ahora?—pregunto el rubio con un tono de alivio en su voz. 

—Estoy bien, solo… Estoy cansado…—jadeo Law—. Corazon… Lo siento mucho. No quería preocuparte… 

 

—No tienes que decir esa clase de cosas… Estoy tan feliz de ver que estas bien… Cuando Doffy llego al campamento contigo en sus brazos, sentí pánico… 

 

—Fue mi culpa… Un tipo nos asaltó, no fue lo suficientemente listo, baje la guardia y…

 

—Voy a ir a la aldea—le interrumpió el hombre de cabello rubio—. Lo buscare y juro que lo haré pagar por todo lo que se atrevió a hacerte… Solo tienes que decirme como luce y será todo. 

 

—Yo lo mate. 

 

— ¿Qué…?—musito Corazon sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. 

 

—Yo asesine al tipo… Le arroje una daga en el vientre. 

 

Corazon dejo ver una clara expresión de asombro y cierto temor en sus ojos.   
No sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba algo así de Law, al menos no tan pronto.

 

—Bueno… Ya… ya paso… Ahora trata de descansar un poco más, iré por algo de sopa para que retomes fuerza, ¿de acuerdo?—y Corazon le sonrió con una sonrisa algo triste—. Vuelvo pronto.

 

Y al salir de la tienda, Corazon se topó con su hermano mayor. Doflamingo estaba de brazos cruzados esperando noticias de Law. 

 

— ¿Y qué tal se encuentra? 

—Bien, ya despertó y pudo decirme que ocurrió… 

— ¿Y qué sucedió entonces? 

 

—Maldita sea, Doffy…—soltó Corazon con desesperación y enojo para después responderle apretando sus dientes para no gritar— ¿Sabes que el pobre tuvo que matar al sujeto que lo molesto? 

 

— ¡¿Qué…?! ¿Se deshizo de su oponente? 

 

—Sí… Y todo ¿Por qué? Porque decidiste llevarlo como guardia, si necesitabas a alguien pudiste pedírmelo a mí. 

 

—Oye, en primer lugar no pensé que algo así sucedería, no pensé que fueran a tener un problema de ese nivel, pensé que sería una práctica sencilla y sin ningún obstáculo significativo—terció el hermano mayor—. Además… Law ya está en edad de tener sus primeros intentos de batallas serias, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué nunca tendría que luchar en serio? Está en un ejército, maldita sea… Si no se prepara adecuadamente lo harán pedazos cuando tengamos una batalla de campo o si llega una guerra… 

 

—No quería que Law hiciera algo así, al menos no tan pronto… 

 

—Era la vida de Law o la de esa basura, hizo lo correcto. Y deberías sentirte orgulloso de su valor y coraje. 

 

—Pero cuanto le costó… 

 

—Heridas que pueden sanarse pronto, no fueron nada grave por fortuna, habrá que entrenarlo con más dedicación, si quieres que Law no vuelva a sufrir algo así, tendrá que ser más fuerte, y ya va en buen camino… 

 

—Doffy… 

 

—Bueno, ya no te desanimes, Law está a salvo… Puede descansar todo lo que necesite y quiera por unos cuantos días, tú también, necesitas relajarte un poco… 

 

—Iré por comida para Law, nos vemos luego…—le corto Corazon apartándose de él. 

 

“Oh querido hermano, te estás ablandando demasiado…” pensó Doflamingo viendo la espalda de su hermano menor alejarse de él.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que estén bien, y si no es así, que todo mejore pronto.   
> Bien aquí tienen el quinto episodio de esta historia; que si me dio un tanto de problemas, porque no sabía si tomar ya ciertas decisiones, pero pues al final ya tome algo y así seguirá.  
> Muchas gracias por su paciencia, sé que me tomo mi tiempo para actualizar, pero trato de darles lo mejor que puedo hacer, espero que les agrade el capítulo de hoy. 
> 
> ¿Ya vieron el episodio del anime de One Piece? Ya salió mi querido Katakuri, en todo su esplendor, tal cual es, me encantó.   
> Y otra cosa, estoy muy emocionada porque ya salió Vento Aureo, la quinta parte de Jojos, les recomiendo verla (incluso si no han visto las anteriores partes)

— ¡MALDITA SEA, TERMINEN CON ESOS BASTARDOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

 

Una batalla de campo se llevaba a cabo entre dos bandos conformados por aproximadamente cincuenta individuos.  
Corazón luchaba al costado de su hermano mayor; el hombre de cabello rubio, equipado con armadura de color perlado, se defendía con un gran escudo decorado con su característico símbolo de corazón y, en cada oportunidad, se descubría para atacar a un adversario con su espada.   
Ya quedaba poco para que la batalla terminará, el equipo enemigo ya tenía muchas bajas.   
Al instante de deshacerse de su adversario, apresuradamente, Corazon busco con su cobriza mirada a Law.   
Finalmente encontró al muchacho quien aún se encontraba luchando fervientemente, atacando y cortando los cuerpos de varios hombres con su larga espada.  
Law ya había tomado la vida de varios contrincantes; había avanzado tanto desde aquel nevado día en que asesino por primera vez… Habían pasado tres años desde entonces, ahora Law era un muchacho que había ganado altura, fuerza y hostilidad. 

 

— ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS, CORAZÓN!—grito Doflamingo bloqueando el ataque de un enemigo dirigido a su hermano menor. 

 

— ¡LO SIENTO…!—y el rubio volvió a su posición ofensiva. 

 

— ¡VAMOS, DIAMANTE, DESHAZTE DE ESE BASTARDO…!—continuo Doflamingo al alejarse de su hermano y volver a la pelea— ¡ESO ES, PICA…! 

 

Tenían que ganar esta batalla, ganarían una buena cantidad de bienes si se deshacían de esa banda de invasores que había estado dando problemas a la región en donde se habían alojado por esta temporada. Al cabo de un rato más, Doflamingo emitió un grito de victoria y alzo su espada en gesto orgulloso y todo acabó. 

— ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió?—pregunto el líder de extrañas gafas y cabello rubio al caminar de regreso a su campamento. 

—Perdóname, me quede en blanco…—balbuceo Corazon ocultando la verdad. Le costaba mucho tener que ocultar y dejar de tener gestos de protección hacia Law. 

 

—Vaya… Aun luces desorientado, ¿no estarás enfermo? Deberíamos ir al río a refrescarnos, después de quitarnos las armaduras, claro. 

 

—Sí, creo que es una buena idea… 

 

—Bien, iré a quitarme esto. Te veo en unos minutos… 

 

Mientras tanto, más tarde, un par de jóvenes se encontraban a la orilla de un río.  
Baby 5, de ondulado cabello negro atado en una coleta, se disponía a vendar una pequeña herida en el brazo izquierdo de Law. 

 

—Oye, Law…—pregunto la joven terminando de cubrir la lesión de su compañero. 

 

— ¿Qué quieres, Baby?—contesto el muchacho, cuyo cuerpo empezaba a formar una llamativa musculatura; su torso estaba desnudo ya que se había remojado hace minutos en el río.

 

La primavera estaba comenzando a llegar a la región donde el ejército del ave carmesí se había estacionado. Los arboles estaban recobrando su follaje y verdor, y el clima en ese día en particular era más cálido de lo normal. 

 

— ¿Qué es lo que harás cuando logremos la meta del joven amo?—pregunto la muchacha recostándose boca abajo al lado de Law. El cuerpo de la chica, al igual que en el caso de Law, se había desarrollado bastante en estos últimos años, y en ese momento, las curvas de su cuerpo resaltaban por las prendas ligeras y empapadas debido a que había decidido entrar al agua junto a su compañero. 

 

—Ah… No lo sé…—soltó Law con indiferencia mientras tomaba una rama, la partía en dos y arrojaba una mitad hacia el río. En realidad no lo sabía con exactitud, solo tenía un objetivo que tal vez solo se quedaría como una fantasía para siempre— ¿Tu qué harás?

 

—No lo sé, supongo que haré lo que el amo Doflamingo me ordene en ese entonces…

 

—Vaya… Pensé que…—Law por un momento se imaginó que la jovencita diría algo relacionado a convertirse en la esposa de alguien importante, tener hijos y ser muy feliz pero, al final de todo, a juzgar por el tiempo en que llevaba conociendo a su compañera, si era más acertado que esta esperara un futuro dictado para siempre por aquel líder de cabello rubio—. Nada, olvídalo…—y en ese momento noto la mirada ávida de varios soldados que habían llegado al rio para refrescarse, estos no dejaban de ver la figura de su compañera, que parecía ignorar las reacciones que provocaba. Law tomo la camisa que se había quitado hace rato y cubrió con ella el trasero y caderas de la chica. 

 

— ¿Qué sucede? 

—Tienes que cubrirte, no es apropiado que estés así—dicto Law mirando con desagrado a los soldados que parecían odiarle por arruinar su vista. 

 

—Oh, no lo había considerado. Muchas gracias, Law—dijo la muchacha con voz muy alegre. 

 

Y en ese momento el rostro de Law se detuvo en una expresión de fascinación que rápidamente trato de borrar.  
Corazon y Doflamingo habían llegado al lugar, ambos venían solamente con sus pantaloncillos más ligeros de tela de lino, que fungían como su ropa interior.  
Los ojos grises de Law no pudieron evitar fijarse en el pálido y bien formado torso de Corazon…   
Un calor recorrió su cuerpo y su garganta paso saliva en un gesto para tranquilizarse un poco, ni siquiera la batalla de hace rato logro perturbar tanto su corazón como el hecho de ver a ese hombre de espeso cabello rubio semi desnudo acercándose a él. 

 

—Baby, ya te he dicho que este no es un sitio para ti—declaro Doflamingo viendo a la chica con un deje de suave reprensión—. Menos mal que Law está aquí para protegerte—agrego el rubio poniendo sus manos en la cintura. 

 

— ¡Lo siento mucho, joven amo, solo quería refrescarme bien y ayudar a Law con sus heridas!—explico Baby con rapidez y culpa—. Regresaré al campamento…

 

—Cúbrete bien—ordeno Doflamingo—. Y ve con cuidado, por favor… 

 

— ¿Estas herido, Law?—pregunto Corazon volteando a ver a Law con angustia.   
—No es nada, estoy bien—contesto Law con voz grave e indiferente mientras se ponía de pie—. Baby ya se encargó de eso. Me tengo que retirar, con permiso… 

 

Y Corazon le miro con suma preocupación y un deje de indignación; era tan frecuente que Law lo evitara desde hace tiempo y, lo más frustrante, era que nunca podía tener la oportunidad de averiguar las razones detrás de ese comportamiento tan aislado. 

 

—Espera, Law—soltó Doflamingo—. Quisiera hablar contigo un rato, hace mucho que no te veo tan cerca, parece que ya no vives con nosotros. 

 

—Estoy cansado, necesito descansar—objeto Law tratando de librarse de aquella situación e ir lo más pronto posible a su tienda. 

 

—Puedes descansar aquí—terció el líder esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado—. Así que entra de nuevo al río y toma un buen lugar…—y Doflamingo le hizo una seña con su dedo índice ordenándole que lo acompañara al agua. 

 

Law, sintiendo una increíble mezcla de frustración y ansiedad, se adentró de nuevo en el río y pronto Corazón se posiciono a su lado izquierdo; esto último solo empeoro el estado del joven moreno y este se propuso que tenía que evitar a toda costa el mínimo roce con aquel rubio. 

 

—Bien, Law. Primero, quiero felicitarte por el increíble desempeño que tuviste en esta batalla—empezó a decir Doflamingo al entrar al agua y posicionarse frente a su hermano menor y Law—. Con esta última victoria, ya alcanzamos a cubrir todo lo necesario para el siguiente viaje. Sin duda, cada vez que te manifiestas así viene a mi mente aquel día en que Corazon decidió acogerte con nosotros, has sido de gran ayuda… Y lo seguirás siendo.   
—Gracias…—se limitó a decir el joven moreno, tratando de que su mirada no se desviara hacia su costado izquierdo y empezara a fijarse en el torso de su mentor. 

 

—Y bueno, dejando de lado los deberes, quisiera preguntarte, ¿Qué has estado haciendo en tu tiempo libre? ¿Por qué ya no pasas tiempo con los demás? La única persona con la que te veo convivir es con Baby, y eso solo a ratos. 

 

—Estoy entrenando… 

 

—Pero no puedes estar entrenando todo el tiempo—terció Corazon moviéndose de lugar para ver directamente al serio rostro de Law—. Necesitas descansar. Aunque seas el mejor en una pelea, si tu cuerpo se va desgastando… 

 

—Lo sé, también descanso lo necesario—declaro Law tratando de esquivar la mirada cobriza de Corazon—. No necesitas preocuparte por eso. 

 

—Vaya, relájense, suenan muy tensos—soltó Doflamingo mientras lanzaba un poco de agua al rostro de ambos—. Creo que necesitan una buena revolcada con alguien para dejar salir todo ese estrés… 

 

—Por favor, Doffy. No hables de eso ahora… 

 

—Oye, Law. Ahora que eres un muchacho con más vello en la cara que mi querido hermanito, ¿ya te has acostado con alguna chica?  
Los ojos de Law se abrieron demasiado y su pulso se aceleró bastante.  
¡Qué pregunta tan imprudente! Pero para Doflamingo era natural preguntar y platicar con sus subordinados sobre prácticas sexuales como una manera de amenizar el ambiente.   
El muchacho recordó aquella lejana ocasión en la que su líder le había instruido para llevar a cabo su primera masturbación... En esa ocasión Doflamingo se había llegado incomodado un poco, pero tal vez fue por el hecho de que Law seguía siendo tan solo un pequeño puberto. 

 

—No—respondió Law secamente. 

 

— ¿Eh? Pensé que ya te habrías acostado con alguien… Me sorprendes—confeso Doflamingo—. Siempre veo que las chicas se quedan mirándote cada vez que llegamos a una aldea…

 

Por su parte, Corazon, miraba sumamente incómodo y molesto a su hermano, tratando de no ver directamente a Law mientras estuvieran de ese tema. Le costaba tanto admitir que tarde o temprano ese muchacho tomaría un rumbo diferente, que tal vez un día conocería a alguna mujer y haría su vida lejos de él. 

 

—Aún no he encontrado a alguien que me agrade—explico Law para que Doflamingo dejara de preguntar. 

—Oh, con que resultaste ser muy exigente… ¿Y qué dices de Baby?—inquirió el rubio con cierto toque amenazante. 

—Ella es mi compañera, no la he mirado ni la miraría de esa manera, nunca—declaro Law sin titubeos. 

—Muy bien dicho, te hubiera dado un buen golpe si hubieras dicho otra cosa… 

— ¿No crees que la sobreproteges mucho?—inquirió Law a pesar de no tener algún interés romántico en la mencionada chica—. Sé que es muy ingenua pero, si no empieza a razonar por su propia cuenta, tal vez le traiga problemas en un futuro… 

 

—Yo sé cómo cuidar de mis personas queridas, Law. No te metas en ese terreno…—espeto Doflamingo tornándose serio por un instante, pero segundos después recupero su actitud relajada y continuo— ¿O qué? ¿Acaso quieres que también te trate así? No, espera, ese es trabajo de Corazon… 

 

—Más bien, era…—balbuceo el hermano menor de los Donquixote cruzando los brazos—. Disculpen, iré a nadar un rato—y el rubio se sumergió en el agua y se fue alejando. 

—Parece que si lo moleste en serio…—dijo Doflamingo rascándose la nuca. 

—Si sabes que Corazon es muy susceptible no deberías hacer esos comentarios—expreso Law sintiendo un alivio al ver que la tentadora presencia de Corazon se había retirado. 

 

—Pues tú también eres responsable de eso, “pequeño” Law—informo el rubio de cínica sonrisa— ¿Sabes que eres de lo poco de lo que se ha estado preocupando (además de mí, claro) en estos últimos meses? No, los últimos años… Eres su motivación, Law.  
Y has estado muy alejado de él… El pobre ni siquiera pudo concentrarse lo suficiente en batalla, tuve que auxiliarlo en cierto momento. 

 

Law sintió una sensación horrible, peor que el efecto de una navaja enterrándose en la piel.   
Su rostro, por un breve momento, dejo de pretender esa taciturna expresión y dejo entrever un deje de preocupación y culpa. Sus ojos grises se pusieron a buscar la figura de Corazon pero no la encontró, quizá ya se había ido de regreso al campamento. 

 

—Quería llegar a este punto, Law—y Doflamingo se acercó al joven—. Eres un soldado valioso, me has servido muy bien en todo tipo de misiones, pero… También tienes un deber importante para con mi hermano ¿entiendes? Él te salvo la vida, ¿qué clase de gratitud demuestras al aislarte la mayor parte de los días? 

—Yo… 

—Law, ¿Qué pretendes hacer con la vida que mi hermano te brindo? 

—No lo sé… Solo… Quiero… 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr en tu vida? 

—No lo sé… 

—Bueno, tienes una nueva misión: Vuelve a hablar con Corazon, no tienes que pasarte todo el día con él, solo asegúrate de darle el gusto de una breve plática al día, informarle sobre tus actividades y progreso, solo eso. 

 

Law se mantuvo en silencio. Las palabras de Doflamingo retumbaban en su cabeza; que culpable se sentía, su interior se ahogaba de arrepentimiento y quería borrar todo gesto que haya herido a Corazon, pero también le fastidiaba tener que aguantar su profundo e intenso deseo hacia él… Sería tremendamente difícil fingir y ocultar todo estando cerca de él a diario. 

 

—Es una orden, Law. Necesito que Corazon vuelva a estar completamente bien. Aun no se lo he dicho pero… Probablemente haremos un viaje hacia al oeste. Llegó una carta de un viejo conocido que necesita ayuda. Hay un par de grupos rebeldes que estan dando problemas al reino de Arabasta. 

 

— ¿Ese no es un reino muy grande? 

—Así es. Por eso tenemos que estar en óptimas condiciones. Una vez que lleguemos ahí, nos atenderán muy bien, y si logramos el objetivo, nos recompensaran generosamente. Tal vez ya consigamos de una vez por todas la flota que necesitamos para cruzar el mar y llegar a las nuevas tierras. 

 

A Law le costaba imaginarse el aspecto de aquellas nuevas regiones en las que Doflamingo quería a darse conocer. Se preguntaba si en esos insólitos lugares por fin lograría su objetivo final… Y de pronto un escenario desolador llegó a su mente: Corazon terminaría en una posición sumamente inalcanzable para un simple soldado como Law…   
Seguramente terminaría comprometiéndose con alguna noble, con alguna mujer de buena reputación y familia, tendría descendencia, sería feliz y viviría cómodamente por el resto de su vida, y todo el amor que Law tenía dedicado para él se quedaría guardado en su mente y corazón, disfrazándolo como lealtad pura, eso sí tenía la suerte de ser su caballero protector. 

 

—Bueno, ya deja esa cara…—dijo Doflamingo sacando a Law de su trance mientras sacudía el erizado cabello oscuro de este último—. Salgamos de aquí…—y salió del agua junto con Law para acomodarse bajo unos árboles—. Oye quería preguntarte algo más… 

— ¿Qué? 

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, hace años, en que me sorprendiste en el bosque con Monet? 

 

—Sí… Lo recuerdo—murmuro Law con vergüenza— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

—Recuerdo bien que me preguntaste si yo había estado con hombres también durante la breve plática de orientación que te di, y…—y Doflamingo se aclaró la garganta, de repente se había puesto algo serio—. Se me ocurrió que… Tal vez, ahora que eres mayor, tienes esas inclinaciones… 

 

Law tenso sus labios y volvió a sentirse acorralado. A pesar de estar completamente refrescado por el agua sintió que un calor intenso recorrió su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo. 

 

—No, claro que no. Bueno…—contestó Law porque, después de todo, solo sentía atracción por Corazon y no hacia cualquier otro hombre—. No sé...—y esto último lo dijo con voz ahogada. 

—Law…—y Doflamingo poso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del muchacho—. Entonces ¿tampoco has experimentado con hombres?

 

—Por supuesto que no. 

— ¿No te gustaría intentarlo?—pregunto Doflamingo en un susurro que resulto un tanto perturbador para Law. 

 

Un horrible escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho moreno, no sabía si estaba malinterpretando a su líder o si en verdad Doflamingo estaba proponiéndosele.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres?—se atrevió a preguntar Law tratando de aclarar el asunto y fingiendo que no podía ver a través de sus posibles intenciones. 

 

Y Doflamingo soltó una estruendosa risa, que tenía un tono un tanto cínico y algo resignado. 

 

—Oh, Law… Bueno, dejémoslo así. Parece que aun eres muy joven para entenderlo a la primera, eso es suficiente para no insistir—y Doflamingo alejo su mano del hombro del joven moreno—. Bien, me retiro… Descansa, Law—y el rubio se puso de pie, listo para volver al campamento. 

 

Fue algo totalmente inesperado, tan solo un par de años atrás lo trataban como un simple niño y ahora tenía que enfrentar esa clase de gestos, justo de la persona menos apropiada, su líder y hermano de la única persona en la que estaba interesado de verdad. 

 

“Pero Doflamingo debe de hacer lo mismo con todos… Si, hace lo mismo con todos. No debe ser nada personal” pensó Law al recordar la naturaleza de su líder. 

 

—Además…—siguió balbuceando el muchacho mientras seguía su camino—. Nunca lo permitiré. No soy un lame botas como el resto que cede a sus caprichos fuera de batalla.

 

Sin embargo, aun después de haber llegado a esas conclusiones, su cuerpo tardo en deshacerse de la desagradable sensación que le había causado recibir tal proposición.   
Para cuando Law iba llegando al campamento vio a lo lejos a Corazon, quien iba con un plato lleno de comida.   
El muchacho decidió acercarse a pesar de que el cosquilleo en su estómago apareció junto con el acelerar del latido de su corazón.

 

—Corazon… 

— ¿Law?—se sorprendió el rubio con un gesto que reflejaba su asombro por el repentino acercamiento del muchacho. 

—Corazon, ¿puedo acompañarte un rato?—solicito el joven de erizado cabello negro, tratando de no mirar mucho a la cara del hombre de cabello rubio. 

—Por supuesto…—respondió Corazon con voz suave y esbozando una incrédula sonrisa—. Pero, ¿tú no comerás? Deberías ir por un plato también, no te preocupes, yo esperare a que vuelvas, estaré en mi tienda. 

 

Minutos después, Law y Corazon se encontraban comiendo sentados en la alfombra de los aposentos del rubio. 

 

—Entonces… ¿Te las has pasado entrenando?—indago Corazon al terminar con sus alimentos. 

—Sí, lo siento… Es solo que… No quiero fallar en alguna ocasión importante… Por eso quiero entrenar cada día—conto Law, quien decía un tanto de verdad y un tanto de una excusa que había adoptado para evitar a Corazon—. Quiero tener el mejor ataque que pueda concebir y llegar a ser el mejor en la ofensiva... 

 

—No te exijas mucho, no eres el único que pelea en este grupo… Además, ¿en verdad quieres que mi hermano llegue tan rápido a su meta? 

 

—Ah… 

—Sinceramente no quisiera que llegara ese día…—soltó el mayor mientras se rascaba la nuca y dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro—. ¿Sabes, Law? Siempre he estado al lado de Doffy, ayudándolo en todo este tiempo… Pero a veces siento que, entre más avanzamos, más lejos quiero estar de todo esto. 

 

—No entiendo… ¿Te sientes bien, Corazon?—cuestiono Law al notar que el rostro de su mentor se había angustiado. 

 

—Jeje, no te preocupes, Law… No es nada importante. Solo...—dijo Corazon sonriendo con melancolía y algo de pena—. Solo prométeme que si algún día me llego a ir lejos de aquí, lejos de Doffy, podré seguir relacionándome contigo y me mantendrás al tanto de todas tus hazañas.

 

Law, por primera vez en todo ese rato, miro directamente al par de iris de color cobrizo de su mentor y sintió un arrebato de intensa devoción hacia él...  
Sentía que un ardiente fuego nacía de su pecho, quería tomar una pálida mano de Corazon, estrecharla con fuerza entre las suyas, para después exponer una larga lista de juramentos, justo como había escuchado que los caballeros famosos hacían con sus amadas, y exponerle todo lo que sentía respecto a él, para dejarle en claro que nunca permitiría que algo así sucediera, que nunca se alejaría tanto de su lado y nunca dejaría de serle fiel...  
Pero no podía, y quizá no podría hacerlo nunca. 

 

—Corazon, si estoy aquí es gracias a ti… Si un día decidieras marcharte y abandonar este tipo de vida—empezó a decir Law, con una voz que parecía mezclar su nerviosismo latente con su firme convicción de mantenerse al lado de Corazon hasta su último aliento—, yo haría lo mismo, me iría de aquí sin dudarlo, no tendría sentido que permaneciera luchando si tú no estás aquí. Solo hago mi mejor esfuerzo durante las batallas para que puedas verte beneficiado de todo eso… Para que, tarde o temprano, tengas una mejor vida.

 

Y Corazon, al escuchar eso último, se conmovió demasiado…  
Sus ojos dejaban escapar un brillo de felicidad, se sentía tan honrado de recibir tales palabras.

 

—Law…—musito el hombre rubio, tratando de no emocionarse demasiado y reprimir sus ganas de abrazar fuertemente al muchacho, debido a que Law ya no era un niño pequeño, lo —. Muchas gracias… Lo aprecio bastante… 

 

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer—siguió Law—. Estoy en una eterna deuda contigo. 

—Law… No digas eso. No vuelvas a decirlo—le dijo Corazon con una voz suave pero que también quería sonar en una intención muy seria—. No estás en deuda conmigo. Tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… No me debes nada, ¿entiendes? 

 

El joven moreno se mantuvo en silencio después de las últimas palabras de Corazon.  
Por su parte, el hombre de cabello rubio sostuvo su mirada en el taciturno semblante de Law… Observo como su cara había madurado; como su rostro era enmarcado por las gruesas patillas oscuras y su barbilla estaba cubierta por una pequeña mata de vellos oscuros; miro con atención los ojos grises que tanta devoción le habían ofrecido hace minutos y finalmente dio un breve vistazo a la recién formada musculatura del muchacho.   
Corazon pensó que Law (con sus diecisiete años) lucía mucho más intimidante y masculino que él, y así soltó una ligera risa, apenándose de su propia imagen. 

 

— ¿Qué sucede?—se alarmo Law al ver que Corazon había comenzado a reírse de la nada. 

—Nada… Es solo que… Estaba burlándome de mi mismo—explico el hombre con una sonrisa algo apenada. 

 

— ¿Por qué estabas haciendo algo así? ¿De que podrías burlarte? 

—Oh Law, ¿no te das cuenta de que luces mucho más masculino que yo?—expuso el rubio sin dejar de sonreír—. Ahora, a tu lado, parezco un simple debilucho... 

 

—No es cierto. Además, eres mucho más alto que yo, Corazon. 

—Pero lo que importa, Law, es el rostro… Tus ojos, tu expresión… Es mucho más intimidante que la mía. Además, ya sabemos que en el campo de batalla, me aventajas por mucho—continuo Corazon haciendo un gesto con sus dedos indicando las batallas del rostro que menciono. 

 

—No creo que sea importante—opino Law—. Tu apariencia está bien tal como está, una cara como la mía solo sirve para una pelea, pero tu rostro es digno de un caballero noble, refleja bondad, inspira tranquilidad y confianza… Y creo que eso es más valioso. 

 

—Je, si tú lo dices…—y Corazon miro directamente a Law, sonriéndole con un afecto paternal. 

 

Una enorme alegría crecía y se fortalecía en Law cada vez que escuchaba a Corazon reír, verlo sonreír era la mejor recompensa que podía pedir después de una batalla…   
Ahora reflexionaba cuanto había extrañado estar charlando con él; algo que también noto era que la sensación de ansiedad y de intenso deseo físico se habían esfumado conforme el tiempo pasó, la dulzura y tranquilidad que Corazon le inspiraba al hablar habían calmado sus impulsos. 

 

—En verdad, extrañaba platicar contigo…—dijo Corazon con voz relajada. 

 

Y segundos después, el aura de confianza y cálida tranquilidad, se rompió al irrumpir Doflamingo en el lugar.   
El líder abrió las cortinas de la carpa y se abrió paso hacia al interior. 

 

—Corazon, necesito hablar contigo…—anunció Doflamingo mirando directamente a su hermano menor. 

—Doffy, ¿no puede ser después?—replico Corazon haciendo una ligera mueca de molestia. 

—Creo que ya descansaste lo suficiente, ¿no es así? Es importante, tenemos que organizarlo lo más pronto posible. 

—De acuerdo…—y el rubio se puso de pie—. Discúlpame, Law. Seguimos hablando luego.

 

—Sí, no te preocupes—y Law observo con cierto recelo a Doflamingo mientras se marchaba de ahí junto con Corazon.  
El joven se puso de pie y salió de la tienda, listo para ir a descansar un rato en su propia tienda y repasar una y otra vez todas las palabras y gestos que Corazon había hecho en ese anterior rato de ensueño, mientras que, sin darse cuenta, iba caminando con una suave sonrisa. 

 

—Bien, Doffy, ¿de qué se trata? 

—Me llego esta carta, de mi viejo amigo, Sir Crocodile—anunció Doflamingo mostrándole el papel en cuestión que traía el sello de la noble casa del reino de Arabasta, la familia Nefertari. 

 

Corazon tomo la carta y leyó con atención su contenido. 

 

—Vaya… Sí que llegó lejos—musito Corazon al devolverle la misiva a su hermano mayor—. No entiendo, si se supone que es tan capaz para llegar ahí, ¿para qué nos necesita? 

— ¿Realmente importa? Nos dará el capital que hace falta para nuestra flota, además de un reconocimiento único que me… Nos ayudará bastante, como nunca antes pudimos obtener—explico Doflamingo con un tono algo hostil. 

—De acuerdo, Doffy. Si eso deseas… No me opondré. 

—Necesito que informes a tu tropa, que todo el mundo se preparé para un largo viaje, llegar hasta allá no será cómodo, además…

 

Y Corazon comenzó a tan solo oír las palabras de su hermano mayor, sin prestarle la atención necesaria, se dedicó a divagar sobre el buen rato que había tenido hace minutos junto con Law y sobre lo fastidioso que sería tener que llegar hasta Arabasta, había escuchado que era un lugar muy cálido, exótico y digno de temer debido a su clima tan variable. 

 

Un par de semanas después el ejército del ave carmesí estaba rumbo a Arabasta.   
El grupo decidió tomarse un par días para descansar y proveerse en una aldea que quedaba en los límites de la región que llevaba a las tierras sin nombre y sin poblaciones, tierras que tendrían que pasar con mucho cuidado para llegar a su exótico destino. 

 

—Oye, Law…

— ¿Si, que sucede, Corazon? 

 

Law y Corazon se encontraban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata en donde estaban cocinando un par de pedazos de carne de ciervo que habían cazado. 

 

—Quería preguntarte algo… Puede que resulte incomodo pero…

—Puedes preguntarme lo que sea—aseguro Law sin dejar de ver el fuego, pues había comenzado a sentir una ligera sensación de nervios por lo que Corazon quería averiguar. 

 

Y en ese momento Baby 5 llego frente a la fogata. 

 

—Oh, Law, señor Corazon, ¿no tendrán más comida por ahí?—pregunto la chica con una expresión algo angustiada. 

—Claro…—y Corazon le brindo una pequeña cazuela donde estaba resguardando el resto de la carne—. La echaré al fuego de una vez. ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves exaltada. 

—Oh, es que…—y la joven comenzó a sonreír con una mezcla de nerviosismo y extrema felicidad—. Acabo de convertirme en la novia de un chico… 

— ¿¡Qué?! 

—Es un muchacho que vive en la aldea que está cerca, fue tan amable conmigo… Aunque el pobre no tenía nada que ofrecerme, hizo el esfuerzo de conseguir un par de flores preciosas, ¿no es lindo? 

 

Law y Corazon se miraron sutilmente con una clara expresión de incomodidad y algo de pena por lo que Baby les estaba contando. 

 

—Oye, Baby, no sé si lo has olvidado, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. No puedes quedarte aquí tampoco—se decidió a decir Corazon de la forma más amable—. No podrás seguir viéndolo, será mejor que… 

— ¡Por eso estoy decidida a pedirle al joven amo que lo acepte en nuestro grupo!

—No, Baby… No creo que sea buena idea…—se apresuró a decir Corazon comenzado a ponerse más serio, pues podría imaginar con toda claridad la reacción que su hermano mayor tendría en cuanto se enterará de algo así. 

—Pero no quiero dejar a mi novio aquí. Oh, veo al joven amo por allá, iré a decírselo de una vez por todas, enseguida vuelvo…—y la muchacha fue a acercarse a su líder.

 

Corazon y Law observaron como Baby llego frente a Doflamingo, quien venía acompañado de Monet, ambos iban riendo hasta que la chica de cabello negro llego frente a ellos.   
Vieron como Baby le hablaba a Doflamingo de una manera muy emocionada pero conforme seguía hablando Doflamingo perdía su amplia sonrisa.   
En unos segundos Baby estaba de regreso junto a Corazon y Law, mientras que Doflamingo siguió su camino junto con su dama de largo cabello verde. 

 

—Baby, ¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunto Corazon intrigado por la situación. 

—El joven amo dijo que mañana lo hablaríamos con más calma—respondió la chica con una sonrisa confiada—. Creo que ya no le falta mucho a ese pedazo, lo tomaré… 

 

Law noto que Corazon seguía con un semblante preocupado y que Baby estaba tan despreocupada, invadida por la ilusión de su primer amor platónico.   
Al terminar todos de comer, se dieron las buenas noches y fueron a sus respectivas tiendas.   
Law aún se preguntaba que sería lo que Corazon quería preguntarle… 

 

—Law…

— ¿Corazon? 

—Oye, mañana seguiremos hablando. En verdad el asunto de Baby me distrajo de lo demás… Creo que entiendes el porqué, ¿cierto? 

—Me imagino… Doflamingo no estará muy feliz con la noticia. 

—Si… Es lo más probable. Bien, descansa. Probablemente mañana será un día agitado—declaro Corazon con voz cansada. 

 

Law siguió a Corazon con su mirada hasta que el rubio salió de su vista.   
El joven moreno entro a su carpa, se recostó y comenzó con su hábito de repasar el rato que había pasado junto a Corazon. 

Al día siguiente, Law se despertó un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado.   
Salió de su tienda y se dirigió hacia unos árboles a las afueras del campamento para orinar.   
Al terminar escucho unos sollozos que provenían a no más de un par de metros de ahí.  
Law se aventuró a caminar hacia el origen de lamentable sonido y finalmente se encontró con la desolada figura de Baby 5, recargada contra un tronco. 

 

—Baby… ¿Qué te…?—y Law detuvo sus palabras pues no le costó mucho llegar a la conclusión, tan solo se limitó a guardar silencio hasta que la chica dijera algo. 

—Law… Yo… Mi novio… ¡Él…! ¡Ese malvado…! ¡ÉL SE DESHIZO DE MI NOVIO!—exclamo Baby con voz desgarradora mientras seguía derramando lágrimas. 

—Lo siento—musito Law a pesar de que no había tomado en serio la supuesta relación de Baby con aquel extraño. 

—Me quedaré aquí… No voy a volver… Si vuelvo… ¡JURO QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE SIGA EN PIE!—grito la joven, apretando fuertemente sus puños y mandíbula. 

—Baby… No puedes quedarte aquí. Y no puedes hacerle eso a Doflamingo—dijo Law con voz seria y calmada—. Entiendo que lo que te paso es horrible… Pero necesitas seguir, no tiene caso que te quedes en este lugar. 

— ¡¿Por qué!? ¿¡Para qué…!? 

—Puedes tener una vida mejor si te esfuerzas en llegar más lejos que esto. Tarde o temprano conocerás a alguien, puedes tener una familia y ser feliz, pero creo que todavía no es el momento…—y Law se puso de cuclillas para estar más cerca de Law—. Llegará la época en que nadie podrá decirte que hacer, ni siquiera Doflamingo, pero tienes que luchar para que ese día llegue… Tan solo… soporta un poco más. 

— ¿En verdad crees eso? ¿Crees que sea posible algo así? 

—Sí. 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tu también piensas en hacer algo parecido?—pregunto Baby con voz quebrada mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración. 

—Sí…—admitió finalmente el muchacho después de pensarlo unos segundos—. También tengo cosas que quiero hacer de verdad, y no solo para Doflamingo. Vamos, levántate… 

 

Y Law ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie. Espero a que se calmara un poco para regresar al campamento. 

 

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu tienda o…?

—Creo que iré a entrenar…—musito la chica quien aún se veía algo tensa. 

—Bien, iré contigo. Solo iré a cambiarme de ropa, ahora voy… 

 

Y la chica siguió su camino, en busca de sus armas para desahogar la frustración que aun llevaba por dentro. Law se fue a poner una ropa más apropiada y en el camino de regreso se encontró con su querido Corazon. 

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?—pregunto el hombre rubio. 

—Es Baby… Me la encontré llorando en el bosque hace rato. 

—Entonces ya ocurrió lo que temía… 

—Sí. Ya se tranquilizó un poco pero creo que aun… 

 

Y de pronto un montón de gritos y exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon.   
Pudieron ver que a lo lejos Doflamingo bloqueaba un ataque de parte de Baby 5.   
La chica le había tratado de dar una estocada con una espada y, por su parte, el líder de cabello rubio detuvo el ataque con su propia espada, que era más grande que la espada de la muchacha. 

 

—Maldita sea… ¡Si lo hizo!—soltó Law apresurándose junto a Corazon para llegar ante la pelea. 

 

Baby seguía tratando de atinar un ataque, pero era inútil, Doflamingo detenía y esquivaba todos los intentos de la chica. 

 

— ¡Baby…! ¡Ya basta, no tiene caso…!—exclamo Law. 

— ¡Baby, detente, por favor, te lo suplico…!—demando Corazon tomando con fuerza los hombros de la muchacha desde atrás.

 

Y en ese instante, las manos de Baby dejaron caer la espada.   
El rostro de la chica estaba pasmado, sus ojos seguían llenos de tristeza y frustración, pero el irresistible deseo de parar con sus ataques, solo porque Corazon se lo pidió con tanta conmoción, fue mucho más fuerte.   
Por su parte, al ver que Baby había decidido dejar de pelear, guardo su arma y decidió retirarse sin decir nada.   
Law miro con mucha cautela la postura de Doflamingo, el rubio de gafas extrañas no lucía molesto, tampoco lucía contento o satisfecho, tenía una expresión neutral, algo muy raro en él. Luego volvió su mirada grisácea hacia Corazon que seguía tranquilizando a Baby.   
Los demás soldados y subordinados que estuvieron presentes empezaron a cuchichear sobre el incidente. 

 

—Vamos a mi tienda—indico Corazon a Baby con voz suave y comprensiva—. Necesitas descansar, te lastimaste un poco en medio de todo esto, ven… 

 

Y Law observo como su mentor se llevó a la joven junto a él.   
En verdad esperaba que Baby 5 siguiera los consejos y advertencias de Corazon en esta ocasión, de lo contrario, le quedarían muchas peleas y sufrimiento más en el futuro.

 

Y semanas pasaron…   
El ejercito del ave carmesí atravesó más bosques, montañas, caminos al costado de arroyos, prados, parajes que se tornaban cada vez más áridos y carentes de vegetación conforme iban a acercándose más a la región de su destino. 

Y finalmente llegaron a un paraje donde grandes dunas de arena se veían por doquier; habían llegado a Arabasta. Pasaron un par de días y, gracias a pequeños oasis soportaron el calor provocado por los fuertes rayos del sol, hasta que llegaron a una zona poblada.   
Y cuando ese momento llegó, Law miro con gran asombro que tan diferente era esa ciudadela a todo lo que había conocido antes…   
La ciudad había sido construida sobre una meseta y las entradas hacia esta eran unas grandes escalinatas de color blanco, justo al igual que la mayoría de los edificios que conformaban aquella localidad. 

Muy pronto soldados que resguardaban los límites de esas grandes escaleras fueron a exigir a Doflamingo su motivo de visita y en cuanto se aseguraron de que ese pequeño ejército era el requerido por el rey, les dieron la bienvenida a la ciudad de Alubarna, los escoltaron hasta el camino principal que dirigía hacia las zonas pobladas por civiles, luego grandes plazas y comercios, para después dirigirse iba hacia al gran palacio real, que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad. 

Al igual que la misma ciudadela, el palacio también se encontraba sobre una base alta, alzándose por el resto de los otros edificios y necesitando de unas grandes escaleras para ingresar en este. Era un palacio enorme, con tres estructuras con cúpulas doradas que eran el principal llamativo de esa edificación.   
Doflamingo ordeno a la mayoría de sus soldados y tropas que se quedaran en las afueras del palacio, mientras que él, junto con Corazon, Trebol, Diamante, Pica y Vergo entraban al palacio para anunciar su llegada. 

 

—Qué ciudad tan pintoresca…—comento Monet, quien se había acercado a Law, gesto que tomo por sorpresa al joven moreno. 

—Sí, nunca había visto algo así—musito Law—. Espero que podamos cambiarnos de ropa pronto… Hace calor. No sé cómo podremos luchar con las armaduras puestas y soportando este clima… 

—No te preocupes, pequeño Law. Estoy segura de que eso no será un problema para nosotros—dijo Monet con voz segura y con un ligero tono coqueto.

 

Law miro con cierta desconfianza a la mujer de cabello verde. Se preguntaba a que se podría estar refiriendo.   
Mientras tanto, en el interior del palacio de la ciudad de Alubarna… 

—Sean bienvenidos, el rey está listo para recibirlos…—anunció un sirviente que había guiado a Doflamingo y a sus acompañantes hasta un par de puertas gigantes que dirigían hacia el salón real. 

 

Las puertas se abrieron, los invitados entraron y pudieron ver a un par de personas sentadas en grandes tronos, con un par de guardias a sus costados.   
Una bonita muchacha joven de piel blanca, ojos oscuros, largo cabello azul y vestida con un largo vestido de color blanco de tela muy suelta, estaba ahí sentada, con una expresión triste y seria.   
Y al lado de la joven, un hombre de piel pálida, cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, de rostro arrogante con una gran cicatriz horizontal atravesándolo, y cuya mano izquierda había sido remplazada por un gran garfio de oro, estaba sonriéndole a Doflamingo. 

 

—Creí que les tomaría más tiempo llegar, pero estoy gratamente sorprendido, sin duda son una gran fuerza, ¿no lo crees así, mi querida reina?—pregunto aquel hombre de cabello oscuro, volteando su arrogante mirada hacia la joven que estaba a su lado. 

—Es un honor estar aquí, su alteza—respondió Doflamingo, agachando un poco su cabeza en gesto de solemnidad, gesto que siguieron a su vez sus acompañantes. 

 

La muchacha, que ahora podían confirmar que era la reina de Arabasta, se limitó a asentir en silencio.

 

—Bien, me gustaría que hablemos de una vez por todas… Pero creo que primero debo echarle un vistazo a tu ejército, Doflamingo. Se tan amable de presentarme al resto de tus subordinados—y el rey se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia Doflamingo, y pronto se dispusieron a retirarse del salón. 

 

Antes de salir de la estancia, Corazon se disculpó con la reina, debido a que el resto de sus compañeros, incluso Doflamingo, no se habían molestado en despedirse apropiadamente de ella, esta respondió con una suave y triste sonrisa, diciéndole a Corazon que no había problema alguno. El hombre de cabello rubio hizo el mismo gesto de solemnidad que hizo su hermano mayor hace momentos, y salió del lugar. 

 

—Vaya… ¿Quién hubiera dicho que llegarías tan lejos, mi estimado Crocodile?—soltó Doflamingo al ver que, por un breve momento, él y el rey de Arabasta se habían quedado solos, después de haberle mostrado brevemente a su ejército.

Ambos iban caminando por uno de los largos pasillos exteriores que daban hacia patios y jardines del palacio. 

 

—Siempre pensé que tú serías el primero en lograrlo. Yo no desaproveche la oportunidad en cuanto la tuve frente a mí...—respondió Crocodile. 

—No lo dudo. Aun me queda camino para alcanzar ese punto. El venir aquí a ayudarte, me ayudará a llegar más rápido. 

—Claro, no será un problema proporcionarte lo que necesites…—y de repente Crocodile se detuvo para observar a Doflamingo con mucha atención—. Supongo que tienes calor, con toda esa armadura, debes estar ansioso de refrescarte. 

—No lo había querido mencionar, pero vaya que sí. Tú debes estar acostumbrado, además de que con esa ropa tan suelta, debes estar fresco y cómodo. 

—Sí, de hecho… Además, este es el clima que adoro, el calor hace que me sienta más fuerte. Bien, creo que tengo algo de ropa que pueda sentarte bien, aunque eres más alto que yo…

—También, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que toda mi gente se viera provista de ropa apropiada, ya sabes, para que estén lo mejor posible antes de la batalla…

—No te preocupes, ya me encargue de dar esas instrucciones. Ropa, comida y un lugar para descansar se proporcionaran. Entonces, ¿me acompañas a mi habitación? 

 

Doflamingo se quitó las gafas por un momento, miró fijamente a Crocodile por unos segundos, luego volvió a ponérselas, reviso su alrededor y susurro: 

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que podemos hacerlo? ¿No habrá algún problema con tu esposa? Aun es de día, podrían descubrirnos. 

—No, claro que no. Sería peor si decidiéramos vernos de noche, tonto. Mi esposa solo entra a esa habitación de noche, solo por su obligación marital. 

—Ya veo…—y Doflamingo sonrió amplia y maliciosamente—. Entonces, démonos prisa. No solo vine a admirar tu escultural cuerpo, Crocodile. También quiero ver todo el resto de palacio y la ciudad.

 

Y ambos continuaron su camino hacia los aposentos de su majestad.   
Horas después, cuando la noche llego… 

 

—Corazon, ¿Qué tal les fue?—pregunto Law a Corazon una vez que pudieron estar solos y tomar un respiro.   
—Pues… No puedo decir mucho. No paso gran cosa, supongo que Doffy se encargara de los detalles importantes. 

 

Ambos llevaban batas de color claro, de tela suelta y fresca que les habían obsequiado hace horas. Estaban en una sencilla casa que habían conseguido para el hospedaje de Corazon. 

 

—Sabes, Corazon, algo que me preocupa es el clima. ¿Estás seguro de que podremos pelear lo necesario con las armaduras puestas?

—No te preocupes, Law. Doffy me aseguro de que hay una solución a eso, no puede decirlo hasta el momento del combate, pero me juro que no tendríamos problema alguno… Al menos no por mucho tiempo. 

 

—Bien… Debes de estar cansado, creo que debo irme—y Law se puso de pie—. Debo ir a levantar mi tienda. 

—Oye, Law, ¿no te gustaría quedarte aquí?

—Este lugar lo consiguieron solo para ti, Corazon. No es apropiado que me quede aquí. 

—Pero la casa tiene dos estancias, puedes quedarte en la habitación del fondo. No creo que a Doffy le importe. Es más… Ni siquiera he visto que vuelva. 

 

Un nudo se hizo en la garganta y estomago de Law. El nerviosismo se disparó y comenzó a sudar ligeramente. 

 

—Gracias, pero en serio, ya no puedo dormir bien si no es a solas—continuo Law. 

—Pero no dormiremos en el mismo lugar. No te molestaré en absoluto, además me ahorrarías el trabajo de ir a buscarte al campamento por la mañana. 

—Eh…

—Además, aun no tengo sueño, quiero seguir charlando, por favor… 

 

Finalmente, Law accedió. Volvió a sentarse y continúo platicando con él.   
Mientras tanto, Doflamingo se encontraba dentro del palacio, había tenido una grandiosa tarde junto a Crocodile, hace mucho no tenía un encuentro tan apasionado y enérgico con alguien. Le habían proporcionado una habitación de huéspedes especiales.   
El rubio llevaba una larga bata de un tenue color rosa, la tela era suelta y una cinta roja estaba decorándole la cintura.   
Salió hacia el balcón que su cuarto albergaba y tuvo una magnifica vista nocturna de la ciudad de Alubarna. 

 

— ¿Y? ¿No tienes nada que decir respecto al ejercito de Doflamingo Donquixote?—pregunto Crocodile a su joven esposa mientras terminaba de ponerse su ropa para dormir. 

—No. 

—Que animo tan desolador, querida Vivi. Pensé que ver a gente nueva te daría un poco de emoción… 

 

— ¿Tendrías la decencia de dejar de hablarme por esta noche?

 

Y en cuanto la muchacha se dispuso a recostarse sobre la cama, Crocodile se colocó sobre ella, rodeo el delgado cuello de la joven con su única mano y apretó suavemente, brindándole una amenazadora expresión. 

 

—Parece que si hubo un cambio en ti con la influencia de nuestros invitados, después de todo. ¿O que más te inspiro a atreverte a hablarme de esa manera? 

 

—Tal vez haya sido la asquerosidad que hiciste hoy con ese tipo Donquixote—musito la joven cuyos ojos oscuros no se habían dejado intimidar, pues seguían con una desafiante mirada. 

 

Crocodile se sorprendió por un momento pero no tardo mucho en volver a sonreír con arrogancia.   
Y prosiguió a apretar con moderada fuerza el cuello de su esposa. 

 

—Vaya, nunca pensé en ser tan afortunado de ver un gesto de celos de tu parte—dijo Crocodile que después emitió una profunda y cínica risa—. Oh, querida… Me has descubierto, pero no es para tanto… ¿O sí? Recuerda que debo cuidar muy bien la salud de tu padre, si me haces enfadar, tal vez decida no seguir cuidándolo tan bien como hasta ahora… 

 

Y la valiente mirada de la reina Vivi se desmorono, remplazándola por una triste mirada de resignación. Fue entonces que Crocodile dejo libre el cuello de la chica, se abalanzo más sobre ella y comenzó a besar la misma parte que antes había aprisionado, provocando que la joven comenzara a derramar un par de lágrimas. 

 

—Me pregunto cómo estará Doffy, seguramente le dieron una suntuosa habitación…—dijo Corazon al salir un momento al patio trasero de la casa.

 

—Debe estar muy cómodo, gozando de todo lo que ofrezcan…—musito Law con voz apagada. Recordó aquel desagradable momento en que estuvo a solas con Doflamingo y una sensación de asco surgió en él. 

—Sí, debe de estar pasándola bien… Qué bonito cielo se observa aquí, ¿no lo crees, Law? 

 

—Si… Demasiadas estrellas… 

 

Law observo como Corazon miraba fascinado aquel manto oscuro cubierto de puntos brillantes y una luna a punto de llenarse.   
Le resultaba un tanto gracioso que aquel hombre de cabello rubio encontrara tanta belleza en algo tan sencillo como el cielo, algo que podría volver a verse en cualquier noche en distintos sitios del mundo. Para Law, la belleza de esa noche radicaba en el pálido y atento rostro de Corazon. 

 

—Law, ¿quieres ir conmigo a explorar la ciudad mañana? 

—Si… ¿Crees que tengamos oportunidad de hacerlo?

—Tal vez, no estoy seguro. No sabemos en qué momento nos puedan requerir, pero dudo mucho que sea a primera hora… Bien, ahora sí deberíamos ir a descansar—y Corazon bostezo profundamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. 

—Si… Buenas noches, descansa—dijo Law tratando de no mirar tanto a su querido hombre de cabello rubio mientras se dirigía hacia su estancia personal—. Hasta mañana… 

 

—Igualmente, Law—y Corazon se perdió de vista. 

 

Law permaneció un rato más ahí fuera, contemplando el cielo que tanto había alagado Corazon momentos atrás. Permaneció ahí al menos veinte minutos más, repasando todo el día y los momentos compartidos con Corazon, como solía hacer casi a diario.  
Cuando decidió ir a descansar, entro a la casa y sintió un vuelco en el estómago al pasar por la habitación en donde Corazon ya descansaba plácidamente.   
No había puertas, lo único que cubría la entrada de aquella estancia era un delgado velo que dejaba entrever un poco el interior del cuarto iluminado por luz lunar.   
Los labios de Law se tensaron, sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, trago saliva, su corazón empezó a latir rápida y fuertemente, y su rostro sintió el típico calor que aparecía cada vez que sentía esa intensa sensación de deseo…   
Corazon estaba recostado boca abajo sobre unos suaves almohadones grandes, apoyando su rostro contra su antebrazo, respirando tranquilamente mientras de vez en cuando emitía algún débil ronquido. 

Y una locura invadió la voluntad del joven moreno.   
Con mucho cuidado, casi deseando poder flotar, Law se adentró en aquella habitación.   
Se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de aquel rubio que seguía sumido en sueños.   
Contemplo la figura de Corazon con mucho detenimiento, observo sus fuertes hombros, como se dibujaba su cintura con aquella bata que llevaba puesta, sus fuertes y pálidas piernas que apenas se dejaban ver junto con sus pies que a veces parecían querer moverse y echar a andar.   
Era algo tan hermoso, casi sagrado, Law se sentía tan indigno como afortunado de poder mirar tan de cerca a su amado Corazon después de tanto tiempo…   
Sintió unas terribles ganas de quedarse ahí, sentir cada movimiento de su amado al dormir, rodearlo con un brazo y sentir que había llegado al paraíso.

 

De pronto un brusco movimiento de Corazon despertó a Law de su trance, El rubio se había volteado, quedando ahora boca arriba, dejando ver su relajado rostro con los labios ligeramente abiertos.   
Ahora Law estaba absorto mirando el dormido rostro de Corazon…   
Ahora quería tanto poder acercarse, tanto hasta que pudiera juntar sus labios con los de Corazon, aunque sea por un instante…   
Law se había puesto de rodillas, al costado derecho de su querido, deseaba tanto poder acariciar aquella suave y pálida piel…  
Una vacilante mano del joven se acercó hacia el cabello rubio y, con un tremendo valor, se dispuso a acariciarlo por unos segundos.  
El corazón de Law latió más fuerte que nunca… Era demasiado…

 

Y finalmente Law se detuvo, apartándose con cuidado de su amante. Con mucho cuidado se fue alejando, con una actitud que mezclaba la devoción, la pena y beatitud, deseándole un buen descanso, disculpándose por haberse atrevido a irrumpir en su lecho, jurándole amor y lealtad como cada noche, agradeciéndole su existir…

 

Law llegó a su propia estancia, se echó sobre su lecho, sorprendido de su audaz hazaña, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo una cálida satisfacción dentro de su pecho que le ayudo a conciliar el sueño pronto.


End file.
